Yellow
by Redelmone
Summary: Antaresa Cavanaugh, seorang potterhead yang menjalani hari-harinya sebagai murid tahun ke enam di Hogwarts setelah terbangun di pagi hari dan mendapati dirinya berada di kamar anak-anak perempuan Gryffindor. Di Hogwarts dia bertemu dengan karakter-karakter dalam novel Harry Potter dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengubah apapun, hanya menjadi penonton.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Yellow

Disclaimer : Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Warning : Typo(s), OC, OOC, dan banyak adegan dalam buku #6.

.

.

Aku menutup kelambu tempat tidur, membaringkan tubuh dan menarik selimut berwarna marun hingga menutupi kepalaku meskipun sebenarnya aku sama sekali belum mengantuk. Keempat teman sekamarku yang lain sudah tertidur. Lavender dan Parvati telah selesai berdiskusi tentang cowok-cowok Hogwarts yang menarik versi kacamata mereka dan langsung tidur setelah cekikikan yang lumayan heboh, kecuali Hermione yang masih sibuk membaca buku Rune kuno tebal di dalam kelambu tempat tidurnya dengan cahaya dari tongkatnya.

Ya, Hermione granger, sahabat perempuan Harry Potter yang Jenius itu.

Aku menarik nafas dan menatap bagian dalam selimutku dalam gelap. Hari ini sungguh sangat ajaib dan hari paling aneh yang pernah kualami. Maka aku kembali memutar kaset kejadian itu didalam memoriku.

FLASHBACK

Jam menunjukan hampir pukul 12 malam ketika aku tiba di halaman terakhir novel _Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince._ Perasaanku campur aduk antara kesal, sedih, haru, senang, bangga, dan tercabik-cabik. Aku masih menangis sesegukan karena sedih atas kematian Profesor Dumbledore dan perjuangan mereka, serta menahan isakanku karena cemburu berat akibat Harry bersama Ginny, Harry yang kucintai bersama dengan Ginny, rasanya sakit. Meskipun mereka nantinya akan berpisah sementara Harry berusaha memusnahkan dark lord, tetap saja keputusannya sudah final bahwa pasangan cinta sejati Harry Potter adalah Ginny weasley. Aku bahkan tidak sesedih ini saat Harry mencium Cho, karena aku tahu Cho bukan gadis yang tepat untuk Harry.

Meskipun sudah membaca semua seri novel Harry Potter saat membacanya kembali tetap saja rasanya kau kembali berpetualang dan seperti ini baru pertama kalinya kau membaca cerita itu, itulah kehebatannya J.K Rowling. Dan kali ini, ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikiranku.

Entah kenapa aku merasa Malfoy begitu rapuh. Bertahun-tahun tidak menyukai Draco Malfoy membuatku merasa bersalah sudah membencinya begitu dalam, andai aku bisa, aku ingin membantunya membuat pilihan yang tepat, memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa dia tidak selalu harus sendirian tanpa teman.

Aku adalah potterhead –sebutan untuk penggemar Harry Potter. Aku selalu mengurung diri dikamar jika membaca atau menonton film dan novel Harry Potter, kemudian bertingkah seperti orang kesurupan, menebak-nebak misteri, menghubungkan tiap kejadian, rasanya sangat seru dan menyenangkan. Aku selalu ingin bisa membantu, atau setidaknya berpetualang sebentar dan melupakan semua masalah dan kekacauan dalam hidupku. Mungkin aku aneh, karena cinta pertamaku adalah Harry Potter, karena aku bukan sebatas penggemarnya.

Harry, Mereka semua memiliki tempat khusus di hatiku. Mereka seperti sahabatku, keluargaku, mereka bukan sekedar cerita fiksi bagiku.

Baiklah kembali ke cerita ini, jadi aku membaca terus hingga sampai pada kalimat ' _entah sebulan lagi, setahun lagi, atau sepuluh tahun lagi, dia merasa semangatnya bangkit memikirkan bahwa masih ada satu hari menyenangkan penuh kedamaian untuk dinikmati bersama Ron dan Hermione'._ Aku tersenyum, persahabatan, betapa aku sangat iri pada mereka. Saling melengkapi, dan rela berkorban satu sama lain, loyalitas yang tinggi. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka.

"Hoamm… " aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan untuk menahan kuapanku, sudah tepat pukul 24.00 aku harus segera tidur atau akan terlambat kesekolah besok.

Aku meraih saklar, mematikan lampu dan hendak mentup novel itu tapi mataku menengkap 3 titik basah bekas airmata pada kalimat akhir dari novel itu.

"Lain kali aku harus menjauhkan buku dari mukaku saat menangis, kan kasihan novelnya jadi basah," aku tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus novel itu dengan sayang lalu melakukan kebiasaan anehku, menghirup aroma buku yang oleh sahabatku Mei disebut 'Sindrom Bau Buku'.

Ketika aku hendak menutup buku itu, tiba-tiba tanganku terhenti dan mataku menatap huruf-huruf dalam novel itu tanpa kedip. Tinta pada huruf-huruf dalam novel itu mulai bercahaya, cahayanya bahkan berpijar ke seluruh sendi kamar kecilku ini hingga seakan-akan aku kembali menyalakan lampu kamar yang baru saja kumatikan sesaat yang lalu. Rasa kantuk yang dahsyat menyerangku, tubuhku berputar-putar dalam lorong hitam yang gelap, aku melihat setitik cahaya, cahaya yang semakin mendekat dan membesar hingga menyilaukan mata, lalu tubuhku terhempas, dan semua menjadi gelap pekat, kosong, hening.

Rasanya aku sudah tertidur sangat lama. Aku sedang mencoba membuka mataku yang masih terasa sangat berat saat ada yang bicara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi mengucapkan salam pada Profesor Tralewney sesudah pembagian daftar pelajaran Lavender ? aku akan bertanya pada profesor McGonagall apakah si centaurus tampan itu masih mengajar ramalan."

"Baiklah, aku juga akan meneruskan NEWT ramalan. Ayo Parvati, kita turun sarapan." jawab sebuah suara yang kupikir pastilah Lavender.

"Apakah sebaiknya kita bangunkan dia ? bagaimana menurutmu Hermione?" Tanya suara Parvati lagi.

"Parvati! Ada Padma di sini, dia mengantarkan kiriman ibumu!" teriak sebuah suara dari ruang bawah.

"Suruh dia menunggu Eloise, aku akan segera turun!" jawab Parvati

"Kurasa tidak perlu, dia kelihatan lelah." Kali ini dijawab oleh suara baru yang kuyakin pasti Hermione.

Hermione ? Otakku mulai menyerap informasi dengan baik. Horeee..! aku mimpi ketemu Hermione, Lavender, dan Parvati, pikirku girang. Tapi kenapa gelap? kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat mereka? Kenapa hanya ada suara? Ah, bodohnya aku, tentu saja, mataku kan masih tertutup.

Aku mencoba membuka mata tapi kepalaku masih pusing dan kelopak mataku terasa berat sekali.

"Aneh, enam tahun sekamar dengannya di Hogwarts tapi dia terasa asing, aku bahkan sering lupa siapa namanya." si Lavender berbicara dengan nada yang bingung, lalu terdengar suara pintu di tutup dan langkah-langkah kaki menuruni tangga.

Sekarang hanya keheningan yang dibelai oleh suara dengkuran kecil binatang, mungkin kucing. Pasti felly, dasar kucing nakal, dia berisik sekali.

"Ughhh aku masih ingin tidur Felly, bagaimana kau masuk ke kamarku sih."

Bukannya pergi Felly malah mengendus tubuhku dan mengeong nyaring, aku kesal sekali sehingga membuka mata dan hendak melemparnya dengan bantal, tapi detik berikutnya aku malah memandang Felly, ehh.. bukan, maksudku kucing yang tadinya kupikir Felly, dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut terbuka.

Kucing itu gemuk, bulu lebatnya berwarna orange dengan tulang pipi gepeng, dan kaki depan yang agak bengkok. Tidak salah lagi, itu crookshanks, kucingnya Hermione . aku berkali-kali melihatnya di tv, tapi dia di sini agak berbeda, lebih mirip gambaran pada novel. Jadi aku masih bermimpi? Aku selalu berfikir ingin mimpi yang terasa nyata seperti lucid dream, dan tak ku sangka akhirnya aku berhasil _LD_.

"Kurasa aku harus membuat status facebook yang heboh saat terbangun nanti." ujarku parau.

Aku masih berfikir berada di alam mimpi ketika kusadari aku sedang terduduk di atas sebuah ranjang sedang yang empuk, berbungkuskan selimut marun. Ranjang ini punya 4 tiang kelambu di kempat sudutnya. Kelambunya merah tua, jelas ini bukan kamarku.

Aku mencoba menjauhkan wajah crookshanks yang sekarang menggeram galak di atas dadaku dari wajahku, tiba-tiba dia menggigit jariku dan aku langsung lompat dari tempat tidur sambil menjerit tertahan.

"Aghhhhh!" tanganku berdarah, rasanya sakit sekali, nyeri.

Crookshanks galak bener sih, bahkan dalam mimpi pun gigitannya minta dulu, rasanya sakit? seperti ada yang menyalakan lampu dalam kepalaku aku tersadar .

"Kalau ini memang mimpi kenapa bisa sakit? Tapi lucid dream kan memang bisa merasakan sakit."

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kamar dan untuk beberapa saat otakku berhenti berfungsi saking kagetnya. Ternyata aku berada pada sebuah kamar berbentuk bundar dengan 5 ranjang yang mirip dengan ranjang yang baru kutiduri tadi. Kamar ini bernuansa merah marun dengan sedikit warna emas dan mirip kamar Harry di menara Gryfindor, tentu saja sekarang aku tahu dimana ini. Aku berada di kamar anak perempuan Gryffindor.

Masih dengan tampang bingung tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan Parvati Patil masuk dengan memegang sebuah bungkusan, dia tersenyum padaku dan spontan aku balas. Sambil berjalan meletakan bungkusan yang dia pegang di atas salah satu ranjang yang kuyakini ranjang miliknya, dia berbicara padaku,

"Sebaiknya kau mandi, sarapan sudah dimulai dan sebentar lagi profesor McGonagall akan membagikan jadwal pelajaran kita."

Dengan begitu dia berlalu, sementara aku yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa mendapati diriku ada di sekolah sihir Hogwarts, langsung mandi dan berganti pakaian denga jubah dari koper bertuliskan namaku dibawa tempat tidurku. Aku juga mengambil tas dan buku-buku dari dalam koper itu. Aneh sekali bukan ? bagaimana mungkin aku punya koper.

Aku menuruni tangga bundar di depan kamar dan sampai diruang rekreasi yang mulai sepi. Ruang rekreasi Gryffindor di sini beda dengan yang aku lihat di film, bahkan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk juga beda, disini terlihat lebih meyakinkan. Masalahnya sekarang adalah aku tidak tahu kemana harus pergi setelah memanjat keluar lukisan. Ada banyak anak tangga dan koridor, lagi pula aku tahu semuanya akan berpindah-pindah tempat. Wow, kastil ini hebat. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya bisa memimpikan berada di Hogwarts.

Masih bingung harus kemana tiba-tiba saja lukisan nyonya gemuk di belakangku mengayun terbuka dan wajah bundar yang kurasa kukenali muncul.

"Neville?" tanyaku spontan.

Orang yang kupikir Neville ini menatapku dengan kening berkerut. "Iya, maaf kau siapa?"

"Aku… Namaku Antaresa Cavanaugh," Jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak punya teman yang bisa kuajak ke great hall, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?"

"Errrr… baiklah, tapi kau murid tahun keberapa?" tanya Neville, matanya melirik kerah jubah yang kukenakan.

"Enam"

Aku terkejut dengan jawaban yang meluncur sendiri dari mulutku. Kenapa aku menjawab tanpa sadar ?

"Kalau begitu kita seangkatan, tapi aku memang agak pelupa, jadi maaf."

"Tidak masalah." Aku tersenyum lagi.

Kami menuruni beberapa tangga, melewati beberapa koridor dan belokan hingga tiba di depan tintu besar yang terbuka dan menampilkan aula yang sangat luas di dalamnya.

Neville telah berjalan menuju meja yang kukenali sebagai meja asrama Gryffyndor dan bergabung dengan lautan manusia berjubah hitam dengan kerah berwarna sesuai asramanya. Tapi aku, berdiri dengan takjub menyaksikan pemandangan nyata di depanku tanpa berkedip.

 _Aku benar-benar di Hogwarts? Bagaimana mungkin? Sudahlah, nikmati saja…_

Tiba-tiba saja bahuku terhantam sesuatu yang keras dan membuatku terdorong beberapa langkah ke depan, ternyata itu bahu seseorang. Reflex aku berpegangan pada pergelangan tangan orang yang menabrakku tadi sehingga bisa menjaga keseimbangan diri hingga tak jatuh.

"Aww…"

Penabrakku mengibaskan tangannya cepat-cepat dan aku langsug menegakan diri, Begitu posisiku sudah baik aku berbalik menghadap si penabrak, orang yang menabrakku tadi juga berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya aku karena sepasang mata abu-abu itu, dagu runcing, muka pucat dan rambut pirang platinum itu amat sangat kukenali.

"Malfoy?"

"Brengsek, berani-beraninya kau menyentuhku!" bentaknya.

Beberapa pasang mata yang lewat menatap kami, aku benar-benar kesal dan rasanya ingin menonjok orang di depanku ini. Dia berbalik dan melangkah memasuki aula, kemudian langkahnya terhenti ketika aku menjawabnya.

"Seharusnya kau minta maaf, bukannya marah-marah. Kau tadi menabrakku."

Malfoy menyipitkan mata menatapku tajam, lalu saat melihat kerah jubahku dia menyeringa, khas Malfoy kupikir.

"Heh, meminta maaf? untuk gadis kotor seperti dirimu? siapa suruh kau berdiri seperti orang tolol dan menghalangi jalan, aku sedang buru-buru."

 _Gadi kotor?_ seumur hidup tidak ada orang yang pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku. Aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan berbicara dengan marah.

"Gadis Kotor? Kurasa mulutmu yang kotor, Malfoy." kataku marah dan berjalan melewatinya sambilmencuri pandang ke arah meja guru, dan langkah kakiku terhenti begitu dia bersuara lagi,

"Gryffindor eh ? Kalau bukan darah campuran busuk, kau pasti darah lumpur kotor, aku tahu tipe sepertimu."

Serta merta aku berbalik dan menatapnya tanpa kedip selama beberapa detik lalu menjawab dengan tenang .

"Lalu tipe seperti apa dirimu ?"

Seperti mendapat keberanian tak terduga aku menantang pandangan menghina dari Malfoy yang berjalan melangkah mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depan wajahku. Dia masih memandangku seperti kotoran di sol sepatunya.

"Kuperingatkan kau, jangan mencari masalah dengaku."

Meskipun dia kurang ajar tapi tiba-tiba saja semua kemarahan yang kurasakan tadi mulai surut begitu menyadari berada di tahun keberapa aku di Hogwarts sekarang, dan pertanyaan bodoh pun keluar dari mulutku.

"Kau murid tahun keenam?" tanyaku.

Malfoy kelihatan bingung dengan perubahan topik ini dan mengerutkan kening. "tentu saja."

Aku menatapnya dengan sorot mata kasihan, lalu memandang pergelangan tangan kirinya yang kupegang tadi, sekarang aku paham mengapa dia seperti kesakitan saat pergelangan tangannya kusentuh tadi. Aku mundur beberapa langkah dan menarik nafas.

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja, anggap saja tadi kita impas." Aku kembali menatap lengan kirinya, "hal itu pasti tidak mudah bagimu kan? kau akan terluka dan merasakan rasa sakit, tapi kau bahkan tidak belajar dari kesalahan dan mulai menghargai hidupmu Malfoy."

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" tanya Malfoy, dia menatapku tidak mengerti.

Aku mengulas senyu samar yang sedih lalu berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor. Rupanya aku dan Malfoy menjadi tontonan. Beberapa pasang mata tampak memandangiku ingin tahu, sebelum duduk aku menoleh ke tempat kami berbicara tadi dan tidak melihat siapapun disana, lalu aku menoleh ke meja panjang dengan banyak anak-anak Slytherin yang sejajar denganku dan mataku langsung bertatapan dengan tatapan tajam atensi abu-abu, rupanya dia mengawasiku. Ucapanku tadi mungkin menimbulkan tanda tanya besar. Huh, aku memang tidak bisa menahan mulutku. Tapi kejadian tadi juga membuatku mulai bertanya-tanya sendiri, apa ini benar-benar hanya mimpi? Aku punya firasat lain.

Aku memalingkan wajah segera dan duduk, lalu menuangkan jus labu kedalam piala kosongku dan mulai meminumnya dengan sejuta tanda tanya berkecamuk dalam kepalaku. Begitu mengangkat kepala, otakku mendadak kaku, dan jantungku pun berdegup amat kencang, mataku tak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali satu sosok yang ada di depanku, hanya terfokus pada sosok yang balas menatapku ini. Aku tersedak minumanku dan harus menunduk untuk menelan dengan baik.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sebuah suara yang berasal dari samping kananku. Aku menoleha dan langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua telapak tangaku karena takut menjerit. Lalu mataku melihat cowok yang duduk di samping sosok di depanku. Aku mendadak bangkit, mataku berpindah dari wajah yang satu ke yang lain hingga tiga orang disampingku ini bingung.

"Harry!"

"ya?"

"Kau, Ron?" aku berpaling ke pemudah di samping Harry.

"yeah"

"Hermione?" aku menoleh ke sampingku.

Tidak ada respon. Tidak seperti Harry dan Ron yang spontan menjawab, Hermione memperhatikan raut wajahku baik-baik, menggeleng sebentar dan malah berkata, "meskipun agak bingung tapi aku yakin ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu."

Aku tidak memperhatikan kata-katanya, dan terus memandang berkeliling dengan perasaan haru yang membuncah di dada, aku tahu mereka bertiga sedang mencoba berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mata, tapi tidak ada yang berbicara hingga cowok tampan bermata hijau emerald dengan rambut hitam gelap yang acak-acakan seperti tidak pernah disisir di depanku ini bersuara.

"Tadi kami melihatmu bertengkar dengan Malfoy, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Harry.

Aku tersenyum dan menatap Harry dengan pipi yang mulai memerah, "aku baik-baik saja, Harry,Ron, Hermione, terimakasih sudah peduli padaku."

Aku tersadar bahwa sekarang aku sedang berdiri, aku buru-buru duduk dengan gugup. Betapa freaknya aku di dunia nyata, tapi kenapa saat bertemu langsung dengan mereka aku jadi tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Emm… Aku harus bicara dengan kalian, ini penting. tapi tidak disini. Nanti. Bagaimana?"

Tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Harry hanya mengangguk. Mungkin mereka bertiga menganggapku aneh.

"Menurutmu apa yang ingin dia katakana?" aku mendengar Ron berbisik pada Harry dan Hermione selagi meminum jus labu. Tapi aku tidak memperhatikan mereka lagi, melainkan mengamati semua orang-orang yang kukenal, dan keadaan Hogwarts saat ini. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione juga sudah asik membahas tentang Hagrid dan Malfoy .

Usai sarapan, murid-murid Gryffindor tetap tinggal di tempat untuk pembagian daftar pelajaran yang berlangsung agak lama. Aku juga tinggal di tempat bersama yang lain. Apakah namaku terdaftar sebagai murid Hogwarts? Aku penasaran, jadi kuputuskan untuk melihat saja apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Hermione langsung disetujui meneruskan semua mata pelajaran yang dipilihnya dan langsung melesat untuk ikut pelajaran pertamanya, Rune Kuno.

Aku mulai cemas, bagaimana kalau aku langsung diinterogasi karena aku yakin sama sekali tidak ikut OWL dan tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai pelajaran sihir. Neville perlu waktu lebih lama untuk penyortiran. Berikutnya Profesor McGonagall menoleh ke Parvati Patil, kemudian setelah itu giliran Harry yang disorting, aku sendiri berdiri dibelakang Ron.

"Nah, Potter, Potter ..." kata Profesor McGonagall, mengecek catatannya seraya menoleh ke Harry.

"Mantra, Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Herbologi, Transfigurasi ... semua oke. Harus kukatakan, aku senang melihat nilai Transfigurasi-mu, Potter, sangat senang. Lho, kenapa kau tidak meneruskan Ramuan? Bukankah kau bercita-cita menjadi Auror?"

"Betul, tetapi Anda memberitahu saya, nilai OWL saya harus 'Outstanding', Profesor."

"Memang, kalau Profesor Snape yang mengajar. Tapi profesor Slughorn dengan senang hati menerima murid-murid NEWT dengan nilai OWL 'Exceeds Expectations'. Kau mau melanjutkan Ramuan?"

"Mau," kata Harry, "tetapi saya tidak membeli buku atau bahan atau apa pun"

"Aku yakin Profesor Slughorn bisa meminjamkannya kepadamu," kata Profesor McGonagall.

"Baiklah, Potter, ini daftar pelajaranmu. Oh ya dua puluh calon sudah mendaftarkan nama mereka untuk masuk tim Quidditch. Akan kuserahkan daftarnya kepadamu pada waktunya dan kau bisa mengatur waktu uji cobanya dalam waktu senggangmu."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ron disetujui mengambil mata pelajaran yang sama dengan Harry, dan keduanya meninggalkan meja bersama-sama. Sementara samar-samar aku masih bisa mendengar percakapan merek,

"Lihat," kata Ron senang, memandang daftar pelajarannya, "kita tak ada pelajaran sekarang... dan kosong lagi sehabis istirahat ... dan kosong lagi sehabis makan siang ... asyik banget!"

Sekarang giliranku yang berhadapan dengan perkamen kosong professor McGonagall.

"Miss Cavanaugh," aku menyerahkan daftar pelajaran yang ingin kuambil, sebelumnya aku sudah menulis dengan tergesah di atas perkamen semua mata pelajaran yang ingin ku ambil. Professor McGonagall mengerutkan keningnya seakan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya pusing,

"Nah, nilaimu oke semua, biar kulihat, kau ingin mengambil Ramuan, transfigurasi, Mantra, Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, dan Herbologi"

Jika aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku dengan baik kurasa daguku mungkin akan jatuh ke lantai karena menganga lebar saking kagetnya. Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan nilai? Dan apakah Professor McGonagall tidak mengenaliku sebagai orang asing yang bukan salah satu siswanya?

"Be.. benar Professor." Jawabku gugup.

Dia mengetukan tongkatnya pada perkamen kosong dan daftar mata pelajaran beserta rinciannya yang akan aku ikuti langsung mucul. Aku sengaja memilih pelajaran yang setidaknya sedikit kuketahui dan tidak rumit, tapi omong-omong bukankah semuanya mirip dengan yang Harry pilih? Aku kan tidak berencana menjadi Auror. Tapi Auror itu keren.

Setelah bertanya pada salah satu murid Gryffindor dimana letak danau hitam aku segera berlari menuju danau hitam. Aku sengaja bertaya pada murid yang kelihatannya masih berada di tahun pertamanya agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Aku menjatuhkan diri di kaki sebuah pohon willow yang tidak terlalu besar dan membuka-buka buku-buku yang berada di dalam tasku. Isi di dalam buku-bukunya membuatku sakit kepala, tapi walaupun ini dunia sihir, aku tidak akan membairkan diriku terintimidasi.

Satu jam kemudian dengan enggan aku meninggalkan Tepi danau hitam yang bermandikan cahaya matahari menuju ke kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Masalahnya, begitu masuk kastil aku jadi sadar, aku bahkan tak tahu dimana letak ruangan kelasnya. Jadi aku berjalan berkeliling sambil menoleh kiri-kanan seperti orang bodoh dan mendadak,

"Awww" aku menjerit kecil dan terjatuh.

Bahuku tertabrak sesuatu atau seseorang yang berlari terburu-buru hingga buku ditanganku terhempas dan aku sendiri malah terjatuh di lantai pualam, tidak hanya itu, penabrakku juga terjatuh tiarap disampingku. Beruntung kepalaku terselamatkan oleh buku tebal yang baru saja terlepas dari tangku tadi. Buru-buru kami berdiri. Sambil membersihkan jubahku yang berdebu, aku meringis karena punggungku sakit.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengumpat?" aku berkata kesal pada cowok penabrakku yang terus mengeluarkan makian karena terjatuh dengan tidak elit. Begitu kami bertemu muka aku langsung merasa merana.

"Ohh.. dari sekian banyak orang yang bisa menabrakku kenapa mesti dia lagi." aku tidak berusaha menyamarkan keluhanku.

"Kau lagi, apa kau sengaja ingi ditabrak gadis jalang? Mengapa kau suka sekali menghalangi jalanku."

"Berhenti menyebut orang lain jalang padal dirimu sendiri yang jalang" kataku kesal.

Malfoy tampaknya ingin mengutukku saat itu juga, namun menatap mataku dengan pandangan berapi-api dia malah mendesis tepat di depan wajahku, "jaga lidahmu jika ingin hidup."

Dia berbalik dan meninggalkanku yang tiba-tiba mendapat ide saat menatap punggungnya.

"MALFOY! Tunggu!" aku berlari mengejarnya dan begitu jalan kami sejajar aku segera berkata tersedat-sendat,"aku ikut."

Dia berhenti dan memandangku seakan aku alien dari luar bumi.

"Ikut?" tanya Malfoy sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku lupa dimana kelas pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam, kau pasti ingin kesana juga, kita hampir terlambat, ayo!" ucapku dengan bersemangat, aku tersenyum sopan karena minta tolong.

Dia menatapku makin aneh, dan berjalan cepat dalam diam. Aku berusaha menyejajarkan langkah kaki kami, dan kadang berari kecil. Begitu sampai didepan kelas Snape, rupanya murid-murid sudah berbaris masuk dengan diam, dan tinggal satu orang yang tersisa di ambang pintu, maka aku segera berlari didepan Malfoy dan masuk tepat waktu, aku bisa merasakan Malfoy mendengus dibelakang punggungku. Dasar.

Aku memandang ke sekeliling ruangan ketika berjalan masuk. Ruangan itu terlihat suram karena pengaruh gorden yang ditutup dan cahaya lilin yang meneranginya. Dinding-dinding ruangannya dipenuhi dengan gambar-gambar yang menurutku mengerikan, aku bahkan berusaha untuk tidak melihat gambar-gambar itu. Suasana benar-benar sepi, semua orang duduk dengan diam dan sesekali melirik gambar-gambar yang mengerikan itu. Aku sendiri mendaratkan tubuhku pada tempat duduk empat baris dibelakang Harry, disampingku rupanya Neville.

Aku tersenyum pada Neville yang balas tersenyum. Satu baris dibelakan mejaku, diseberang sana, aku bisa mendengar Malfoy berkata samar-samar, "Sesama idiot."

Aku menoleh padanya dengan kesal dan melihatnya sedang mengangkat alis meremehkan, disampingnya Pansy Parkinson mendelik padaku karena berani menatap Malfoy . benar-benar tolol.

"Aku belum menyuruh kalian mengeluarkan buku," kata Snape, menutup pintu dan bergerak untuk menghadapi kelasnya dari belakang mejanya. Aku langsung memasukan buku yang sedang kuperiksa judulnya kedalam laci meja.

"Kalian sudah diajar lima guru untuk pelajaran ini sejauh ini, kalau aku tak salah."

' _Kalau kau tak salah ... padahal kau mengawasi mereka datang dan pergi, Snape, berharap berikutnya giliranmu, Harry membatin berang'_. _A_ ku tersenyum samar mengingat isi buku.

"Ilmu Hitam," kata Snape,

"Banyak jenisnya, bervariasi, selalu-berubah, dan abadi. Melawannya seperti melawan monster berkepala banyak, yang, setiap kali satu leher berhasil dipotong, akan muncul kepala baru yang lebih ganas dan lebih pintar daripada sebelumnya. Kalian melawan sesuatu yang tidak pasti, bermutasi, dan tak terkalahkan."

"Pertahanan kalian," kata Snape, sedikit lebih keras,

"Dengan demikian harus sama fleksibel dan inventifnya dengan Ilmu yang akan kalian lawan. Gambar-gambar ini," dia menunjuk beberapa gambar yang dilewatinya, "memberi gambaran yang cukup mewakili akan apa yang terjadi kepada mereka yang menderita terkena berbagai macam kutukan"

Dia kembali ke mejanya dari sisi lain kelas, kami mengawasinya berjalan, jubah hitamnya melambai di belakangnya.

"... kalian semua, kukira, masih orang baru sama sekali dalam penggunaan mantra non-verbal. Apa keuntungannya mantra non-verbal?"

Tangan Hermione mencuat ke atas, tapi anehnya tanganku yang juga sudah siaga ikut teracung keatas.

Snape memandang berkeliling dulu melihat murid-murid yang lain, menyeringai samar dengan sudut bibirnya pada Hermione, sebelum berkata kaku

"Baiklah Miss…. siapa namamu?"

Sedikit tegang karena dia menunjukku diikuti dengan puluhan pasang mata murid-murid lain, "Antaresa Cavanaugh, Sir." aku menjawab dengan gugup.

Aku sebenarnya merasa tidak enak hati pada Hermione, tapi anak-anak lain tampaknya sedikit terkejut karena jarang ada yang menjegal tangan Hermione.

"Musuh kita tak dapat mengetahui jenis sihir apa yang akan kita lakukan," kataku lantang,

"dan hal ini memberi kita keuntungan untuk meyerang sepersekian detik."

Kebetulan saja aku ingat jawaban yang di berikan Hermione di buku seri ke enam, tidak ada alasan bagi snape untuk mencemohku, aku bukan Hermione kan? Tapi dia tidak memberi poin karena aku Gryffindor. Dengan raut muka datar dia berkata,

"secara esensial betul. Ya, mereka yang berhasil menggunakan sihir tanpa mengucapkan

mantranya memperoleh elemen kejutan dalam serangannya. Tak semua penyihir bisa melakukannya, tentu perlu konsentrasi dan kekuatan pikiran yang," pandangannya dengan dengki sekali lagi hinggap pada Harry, "tak dimiliki semua orang."

"Sekarang kalian akan dibagi berpasangan," Snape melanjutkan.

"Partner yang satu akan berusaha menyerang yang lain tanpa mengucapkan mantranya. Yang lain berusaha menolak serangan dengan sama diamnya. Laksanakan."

Aku mendadak seperti baru terhantam bludger, tongkat ? aku kan tidak punya tongkat. Aku mencengkeram jubah bagian pinggangku dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang panjang mencuat dari kantong jubahku, aku menariknya keluar dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah tongkat sihir hitam, ada kertas tertempel pada batang pemegangnya, aku membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membaca apa yang tertulis disana.

 _Gunakan tongkat ini sementara, dan belilah tongkat baru pada Mr. olivander, gunakan galleon di dasar kopermu dengan baik. -H_

H? Siapa H ini? dan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku? apa ini semua nyata? Ada sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi di sini. Berjuta pertanyaan mengambang keluar dari langit-langit otakku, tapi seisi kelas telah berpartner dan satu-satunya yang tersisa tanpa partner hanya cowok hitam manis Slytherin, wajahnya lumayan tampan, tapi raut arogan di wajahnya membuatku merasa dia adalah salah satu dari sekian kesialan yang menimpaku hari ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, cepat cari partnermu!" bentakan snape membuatku segera berdiri di samping anak slytherin yang tak kukenal.

Aku mencari-cari Harry dan menemukannya sederet denganku, sekitar 6 orang dari tempatku berdiri.

"Berpasangan dengan mudblood eehh Bleise?" seorang gadis berwajah cantik tertawa pelan dengan sinis dan memandangku mencela, sementara itu pansy Parkinson terkikik geli.

"Ohh benar Daphane, dia mudblood. Nasibmu sedang tidak baik Blaise."

Aku tidak sempat menjawab mereka karena snape memandang kami dengan dingin.

Banyak anak membisikkan mantra alih-alih mengucapkannya keras-keras. Bukan hal mengejutkan, sepuluh menit kemudian Hermione berhasil menolak Sihir Neville tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, prestasi yang akan membuatnya mendapatkan dua puluh angka bagi Gryffindor dari guru lain, namun Snape tidak mengacuhkannya. Dia berjalan di antara kami, tampak seperti kelelawar besar.

Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, tapi aku tidak ingin mengubah ceritanya. Meskipun begitu, aku baru saja mengubah jalan ceritanya sedikit. Sambil menghindari kutukan membabi buta Bleise Zabini padaku yang sepertinya ingin membalas dendam karena telah diejek teman-temannya, aku mendengar snape berbicara,

"Menyedihkan, Weasley,"

"Sini kutunjukkan padamu …"

Dengan ujung mataku aku melihat snape mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya kepada Harry begitu cepatnya sehingga Harry otomatis bereaksi, dia berteriak,

"Protego!"

Mantra Pelindung-nya kuat sekali sampai Snape kehilangan keseimbangan dan menabrak meja. Seluruh kelas menoleh dan sekarang memandang Snape yang meluruskan diri, marah. Dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat Malfoy melirikku yang sedang bertepuk tangan tersamarkan dengan girang. Dia mendengus.

"Apa kau ingat aku memberitahu kalian kita melatih mantra non-verbal, Potter?"

"Ya," kata Harry kaku.

"Ya, Sir."

"Tak perlu memanggil saya 'Sir', Profesor."

Beberapa anak terkesiap kaget, termasuk Hermione. Di belakang Snape, meskipun demikian, Ron, Dean, dan Seamus, termaksud aku nyengir mendukung. Kulihat Malfoy masih melirikku tapi tidak kuhiraukan.

"Detensi, Sabtu malam, kantorku," kata Snape.

"Aku tidak menerima kelancangan dari siapa pun, Potter ... bahkan dari Sang Terpilih pun tidak."

Dan aku berfikir, Snape mungkin menjengkelkan, tapi guru adalah guru, mereka wajib dihormati kan?

…..

"Tadi brilian sekali, Harry!" kekeh Ron, ketika aku berjalan dibelakang mereka saat sudah

aman dalam perjalanan seusai kelas Snape.

"Mestinya kau tidak mengatakan itu," kata Hermione, mengernyit kepada Ron. "Apa yang membuatmu bicara begitu?"

"Dia mau menyerangku, kalau kau tidak melihat!" gerutu Harry.

"Aku sudah cukup muak menerima serangannya selama pelajaran Occlumency! Kenapa dia tidak mencari kelinci percobaan lain sekali-sekali? Permainan apa sih yang sedang dimainkan Dumbledore, membiarkan dia mengajar Pertahanan? Kau dengar tadi waktu dia ngomongin Ilmu Hitam? Dia menyukainya. Segala tetek bengek tentang tidakpasti, tak terkalahkan …"

"Yah," kata Hermione,

"menurutku dia kedengarannya agak mirip kau."

"Mirip aku?"

"Ya, waktu kau menceritakan kepada kami bagaimana rasanya menghadapi Voldemort. Katamu itu bukan sekadar mengingat segepok mantra, katamu itu hanya antara kau dan otakmu dan nyalimu nah, bukankah itu yang dikatakan Snape? Bahwa pada intinya yang paling penting adalah keberanian dan berpikir cepat?"

Aku tahu Harry begitu tercengangnya bahwa Hermione menganggap kata-katanya sama layaknya dihafal seperti Kitab Mantra Standar sehingga dia tidak membantah.

"Harry! Hei, Harry!"

Harry berpaling. Aku ikut menoleh dan melihat seorang anak lelaki jangkung sedang berlari menuju Harry sambil memegang segulung perkamen.

"Untukmu," katanya terengah. "Kudengar kau Kapten yang baru. Kapan kau mengadakan uji coba?"

"Aku belum tahu," kata Harry "Nanti kuberitahu."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku tadinya berharap akhir pekan ini."

Namun sepertinya Harry tidak mendengarkannya, aku tahu dia sedang menerima surat dari Dumbledore sekarang. Jadi aku mengikuti mereka tanpa mereka sadari.

Harry membuka gulungan perkamen sambil berjalan, dan mereka bertiga mulai membaca surat itu tanpa suara.

"Dia suka Soda Asam?" tanya Ron, yang ikut membaca pesan itu lewat bahu Harry dan tampak bingung.

"Itu kata sandi untuk melewati gargoyle" aku terkejut menyadari ternyata suaraku yang baru saja berbicara. Mereka semua berpaling kearahku dan terkejut menyadari kehadiranku,

"bagaimana kau tahu?" Harry bertanya dengan agak panik.

"Jadi itu benar?" Ron sekarang meminta penjelasan Harry.

"Aku punya cara untuk tahu. Lupakan. Tadi aku bilang ingin bicara dengan kalian, nah nanti malam kita bisa bicara, tapi di ruangan professor Dumbledore, bagaimana?"

"Dan kenapa kami harus ikut?" kali ini Hermione yang bertanya, dari caranya menatap tajam aku tahu dia kesal karena aku yang menjawab pertanyaan Snape tadi.

"Karena ini semua penting, dan apa yang akan kalian hadapi saat ini berhubungan dengan apa yang akan aku bicarakan" aku sekarang berpaling pada Harry.

"Kami buru-buru."

mereka bertiga lalu berjalan meninggalkanku dan berdiskusi sendiri seakan aku tidak ada, padahal aku berjalan dibelakang mereka. Sebenarnya menyebalkan diperlakukan begini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku harus meyakinkan mereka.

"Harry aku merasa yang akan dia katakana penting, dia sangat mencurigakan" Hermione mulai mengajak bicara .

"Siapa namanya tadi? Kau kan sekamar dengannya Hermione" Ron terlihat tidak terlalu tertarik membahasku,

"Aneh, aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya, padahal dia seangkatan dengan kita." Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tampak berfikir, aku hanya terus memperhatikan mereka.

"Entah, tapi jika itu menyangkut Dumbledore, berarti yang ingin dia katakana memang penting, kita akan pikirkan itu nanti. Ha! Snape tidak akan senang ... Aku tak akan bisa menjalankan detensinya!"

"kita harus berhati-hati Harry, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tahu tentang kata sandi itu?" kata Hermione mengingatkan.

….

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione melewatkan seluruh waktu istirahat berspekulasi tentang apa yang akan diajarkan Dumbledore kepada Harry. Sementara aku mendadak bergabung dan menyela perdebatan Ron dan Hermione,

"Bukan, Profesor Dumbledore tidak akan mengajarkan dia ilmu hebat apapun." mereka berpaling secepat kilat padaku.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Harry bertanya curiga.

"Kenapa kau menguping kami terus sih?" Ron dan Hermione tampak jengkel.

"Dia akan mengajak Harry berpetualang kedalam memori-memori dan mencoba mengaitkan setiap kejadian. Itu hal yang penting untuk mengalahkan Voldemort _-_ Ron berjengit mendengarku mengucapkan namanya, sementara Harry dan Hermione tampak kaget _-_ kau harus mengenal musuhmu untuk bisa mengalahkannya" Aku tersenyum manis pada mereka yang memandangku menyelidik.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Harry dan Hermione bertanya kompak bersamaan.

"Kau menyebut nama pangeran kegelapan?" Ron bertanya.

"Aku adalah orang yang menyayangi kalian, bukan, tapi aku mencintai kalian." saat mengatakan kata cinta aku menatap Harry, dan sekarang mereka sedang memandangku seakan aku benar-benar sudah sinting.

"dan ' _ketakutan akan nama memperbesar ketakutan akan benda itu sendiri'_ bukan begitu Harry?" Harry menatapku terkejut, aku tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, karena barusan aku mengutip kalimat Dumbledore persis sama.

Aku berlalu dan pergi mengerjakan PR dari snape di kamar tanpa menghiraukan bisikan dan tatapan mereka dibalik punggungku. Bagaimana caranya membuat mereka percaya dan tidak mencurigaiku ? kami harus bicara dengan Dumbledore.

Bel untuk dua jam pelajaran Ramuan sore itu berbunyi, dan aku segera berlari mengikuti Ernie Macmilan, yang kukenali dari pelajaran PertahananTerhadap Ilmu Hitam tadi. Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju ke kelas bawah tanah.

Setiba di koridor aku bisa melihat bahwa hanya selusin anak yang melanjutkan ke tingkat NEWT. Ada empat anak Slytherin, termasuk Malfoy. Empat anak Ravenclaw ada di sana, dan satu Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan, dan the golden trio Gryffindor. Aku langsung berbaris berdiri disamping pintu mengamati sekeliling selagi Ernie mendekati Harry, Ron, dan Hermione.

"Membuntuti Macmilan ehh?"

aku menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Malfoy sedang membaca, tapi aku tahu dia tadi berbicara padaku, aku mendengus dan memilih untuk diam.

"Aku heran, ada anak yang lebih pelupa dari Longbottom, bahkan si idiot Longbottom pun tidak melupakan jalan menuju ruangan kelasnya."

"Itu bukan urusanmu, dan Neville, dia sama sekali tidak idiot." Balasku ketus.

Setelah aku mengucapkan kalimat itu, pintu ruang kelas bawah tanah sudah terbuka dan Slughorn keluar. Sementara kami masuk ke dalam kelas, Slughorn tersenyum dan dia menyambut Harry dan Zabini dengan antusiasme yang berlebihan.

Ruang bawah tanah itu, sudah penuh aroma dan bau yang aneh-aneh. Harry, Ron, dan

Hermione mengendus-endus dengan tertarik ketika mereka melewati kuali-kuali besar bergelegak. Sementara aku menutup hidung dengan sapu tangan, tidak mau mencium bau dari ramuan cinta. Keempat anak Slytherin duduk semeja, demikian juga anak-anak Ravenclaw.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione akan berbagi meja dengan Ernie. Sementara aku yang memilih duduk dekat dengan Harry malah berbagi meja dengan kroni slytherin, lebih sialnya lagi disampingku si tengik Malfoy. Malfoy sendiri duduk dekat dengan Bleise zabini dan Theodore Nott. Malfoy tampak kesal, dan aku tidak peduli. Tapi untungnya dia tidak menolak duduk denganku.

"Kalau flu sebaiknya tinggalkan kelas ini, supaya aku tidak perlu duduk dengan darah lumpur kotor sepertimu."

"Sayangnya aku tidak flu, aku hanya tidak mau mencium bau dari ramuan cinta Mr. Pureblood."

"Ramuan cinta?"

"Kau lihat kuali warna emas itu? Kuali itu mengeluarkan aroma paling menggariahkan yang pernah kau hirup, aroma yang kau sukai, itu ramuan cinta. Dia mengeluarkan bau-bauan dari hal-hal yang paling kau cintai Mr. pureblood" aku menjelaskan dengan sukarela dan membungkukkan kepalaku pada kata 'pure blood'.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin mencium aromanya?" aneh, kami mulai bercakap-cakap seakan kami teman.

"Kau bisa mencium aroma dari orang yang kau cintai. Aku tidak ingin menciumnya. Bagaimana kalau yang kucium bukan aroma Harry? Kan lebih baik aku tidak usah tau."

Dia memasang tampang tidak mendengarkan saat mendengar nama Harry, tapi aku tetap melanjutkan dengan bersemangat dan cepat, walaupun dia berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan dan sibuk membolak balikan buku panduannya dengan tampang serius yang dibuat-buat.

Sebenarnya perlakuan Malfoy menurut perspektifku lumayan ramah, padahal aku kan mudblood, tapi dia hanya mencemoh dan bersikap sedikit menyebalkan padaku, dia bahkan meladeniku.

"Dan disana juga ada Varitaserum, ramuan kejujuran. Ramuan itu tak berasa dan tak berbau. Juga ada ramuan polijus, kau tau kan fungsinya ? kau bisa berubah menjadi orang lain dengan mencampurkan inti sari orang itu. lalu juga ada felix felicis. Ramuan keberuntungan yang akan menjadi hadia untuk kita nantinya"

"Aku tidak menyangka akan ada mud blood yang lebih cerewet dan sok tahu dari pada mudblood Granger."

"Kalau kau jijik padaku kenapa tidak pindah saja." aku menggerutu kesal, dia mendengus dan aku diam saja.

"Nah, nah, nah," kata Slughorn. "Keluarkan timbangan, semua, dan peralatan ramuan, dan jangan lupa buku kalian Pembuatan-Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut ..."

"Sir?" kata Harry, mengangkat tangannya.

"Harry, Nak?"

"Saya tidak punya buku ataupun timbangan atau apa pun. Ron juga tidak, kami tidak menyangka kami akan bisa ikut NEWT, soalnya"

"Ah, ya, Profesor McGonagall menyebut itu ... tak perlu kuatir, anakku, sama sekali tak perlu kuatir. Kalian bisa menggunakan bahan dari lemari sekolah hari ini, dan aku yakin kami bisa meminjami kalian timbangan, dan kami punya simpanan setumpuk buku tua di sini, bisa kalian pakai sampai kalian sudah menulis ke Flourish and Blotts ..."

Slughorn berjalan ke lemari di sudut dan setelah mencari-cari sebentar, datang dengan dua eksemplar buku Pembuatan-Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut yang sudah amat sangat lusuh, yang diberikannya kepada Harry dan Ron, bersama dengan dua timbangan berkarat.

"Nah," kata Slughorn, kembali ke depan kelas dan menggembungkan dadanya yang sudah menggelembung, "aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa ramuan untuk kalian lihat, hanya supaya kalian tahu. Ini semua adalah ramuan-ramuan yang mestinya bisa kalian buat setelah menyelesaikan NEWT kalian. Kalian pasti sudah pernah mendengar tentang ramuanramuan ini, meskipun belum pernah membuatnya. Ada yang tahu ramuan apa ini?" Dia menunjuk kuali paling dekat meja Slytherin.

Aku bangkit sedikit dari tempat duduk dan melihat cairan seperti air putih mendidih di dalam kuali itu.

Tangan Hermione yang terlatih sudah terangkat ke udara mendahului yang lain.

"Itu Veritaserum, ramuan tanpa warna, tanpa bau, yang memaksa peminumnya mengatakan kebenaran," kata Hermione.

"Bagus sekali, bagus sekali," kata Slughorn senang.

"Nah," dia melanjutkan, menunjuk kuali paling dekat meja Ravenclaw,

"yang ini cukup terkenal ... juga disebutkan dalam beberapa selebaran Kementerian belakangan ini ... siapa yang?" Sekali lagi tangan Hermione paling cepat.

"Itu Ramuan Polijus, Sir," katanya.

Aku sudah tau semuanya, tapi menahan diriku untuk tidak menjawab, karena tidak ingin mengubah jalan ceritanya lebih.

"Luar biasa, luar biasa! Nah, yang ini ... ya, Nak?" kata Slughorn, sekarang tampak agak kagum ketika tangan Hermione meninju udara lagi.

"Itu Amortentia!"

"Betul sekali. Rasanya agak bodoh menanyakannya," kata Slughorn, yang tampak sangat terkesan,

"tapi kukira kau tahu apa kegunaannya?"

"Amortentia adalah ramuan cinta paling manjur di seluruh dunia!" kata Hermione.

"Betul! Kau mengenalinya, kukira, dari kilaunya yang seperti karang mutiara?"

"Dan uapnya yang membubung dalam bentuk spiral yang khas," kata Hermione antusias,

"dan baunya berbeda bagi masing-masing orang, tergantung pada apa yang menarik

bagi kita - _malfoy melirikku, dan aku tersenyum kagum pada Hermione_ \- dan saya bisa membaui rumput yang baru dipotong dan perkamen baru, dan…" Namun wajahnya tiba-tiba merona dan Hermione tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu, Nak?" tanya Slughorn.

"Hermione Granger, Sir."

"Granger? Granger? Mungkinkah kau masih bersaudara dengan Hector Dagworth-Granger, yang mendirikan Perkumpulan Ahli-Ramuan yang Paling Luar Biasa?"

"Tidak, saya rasa tidak, Sir. Saya kelahiran Muggle, soalnya."

Aku menatap mencela pada Malfoy yang mencondongkan dirinya dekat dengan Nott dan membisikkan sesuatu, keduanya terkikik, lalu menatapku seperti sampah. Namun Slughorn tidak menunjukkan keterkejutan. Sebaliknya malah, dia berseri-seri dan memandang dari Hermione ke Harry, yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oho! 'Salah seorang sahabat saya kelahiran-Muggle dan dia yang paling pintar dalam angkatan kami!' Kutebak ini sahabat yang kaumaksudkan, Harry?"

"Ya, Sir;" kata Harry.

"Wah, wah, kau layak mendapatkan dua puluh angka untuk Gryffindor, Miss Granger," kata Slughorn riang.

Malfoy tampak seperti ketika Hermione meninju wajahnya. Sementara aku setelah melirik malfoy, tekikik senang.

"Jika kalian sudah menyaksikan kehidupan sebanyak yang ku saksikan, kalian tidak akan menggangap remeh kekuatan cinta obsesif ... Dan sekarang," kata Slughorn "sudah waktunya bagi kita untuk mulai bekerja."

"Sir, Anda belum memberitahu kami ramuan apa yang ada dalam kuali ini," kata Ernie Macmillan, menunjuk sebuah kuali hitam kecil yang nangkring, di atas meja Slughorn.

Aku tahu Slughorn sama sekali tidak lupa akan ramuan itu, namun sengaja menunggu ditanya supaya efeknya dramatis.

"Ya. Itu. Nah, itu, Saudari-Saudara sekalian, adalah ramuan paling ajaib yang disebut Felix Felicis. Saya kira," dia menoleh, tersenyum, memandang Hermione, yang memekik pelan,

"kau tahu apa khasiat Felix Felicis, Miss Granger?"

"Itu cairan keberuntungan," kata Hermione bergairah. "Cairan itu membuat kita beruntung!"

Seluruh kelas tampaknya duduk sedikit lebih tegak kecuali aku, dan aku menoleh mengamati wajah Malfoy yg mendadak serius. Aku tahu apa yg dia harapkan. Dia sempat melirikku dengan ekor matanya. Dan aku tersenyum karnanya.

"Betul sekali, sepuluh angka lagi untuk Gryffindor. Ya, ini ramuan yang aneh, Felix Felicis," kata Slughorn.

"Luar biasa sulit pembuatannya, dan membawa malapetaka kalau keliru. Meskipun demikian, jika dibuat secara benar, seperti yang ini, jika kalian meminumnya, kalian akan melihat bahwa semua usaha kalian cenderung akan berhasil ... paling tidak sampai efeknya pudar."

"Dan ramuan itulah," kata Slughorn, rupanya sudah kembali ke bumi, "yang akan kuberikan sebagai hadiah dalam pelajaran ini."

Kelas hening, membuat setiap gelegak dan deguk di dalam kuali-kuali ramuan seolah dikeraskan sepuluh kali. Aku tersenyum, memikirkan skenario apa yang harus kumainkan.

Aku tidak boleh mendapatkannya karna itulah yang dibutuhkan Harry, lagipula aku lupa cara membuat ramuan tegukan hidup bagai mati. Kurasa aku harus super usaha nanti, tapi aku lumayan ingat untuk membuat ramuanku lebih baik dari pada obat nyamuk encer.

Aku kembali memandang Malfoy dan berfikir, untuk membuat sesuatu yang baik terjadi kadang harus ada pihak malang yg menderita, terlebih lagi jika pihak malang itu berada di jalan yang salah.

Malfoy yg merasa kupandangi menoleh ke arahku dan secepat kilat aku membuka halaman berisi langkah membuat ramuan tegukan hidup bagai mati dan menunjuk judul halaman itu padanya, dia hanya mengangkat alis seakan aku sinting dan kembali serius pada Slughorn.

"Satu botol kecil Felix Felicis," kata Slughorn, mengeluarkan satu botol kecil mungil bertutup gabus dari dalam sakunya dan memperlihatkannya kepada mereka semua.

"Cukup untuk membawa keberuntungan selama dua belas jam. Dari subuh sampai senja, kalian akan beruntung dalam apa pun yang kalian lakukan."

"Jadi," kata Slughorn dengan penuh semangat,

"bagaimana kalian bisa memenangkan hadiahku yang luar biasa ini? Dengan membuka halaman sepuluh Pembuatan Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut. Kita masih punya waktu satu jam lebih sedikit, jadi cukup waktu bagi kalian untuk mencoba membuat Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati –Malfoy memalingkan kepalanya untuk menatapku secepat kilat sampai-sampai aku khawatir lehernya keseleo- Aku tahu ramuan ini lebih rumit daripada ramuan apa pun yang pernah kalian coba buat sebelumnya, dan aku tidak mengharapkan ramuan sempurna dari siapa pun. Meskipun demikian, anak yang menghasilkan ramuan paling baik akan memenangkan sebotol kecil Felix ini. Silakan mulai!"

Terdengar derit ketika semua anak menarik kuali ke dekat mereka, dan dentang-dentang keras ketika beberapa anak mulai menimbang ramuan, namun tak seorang pun bicara. Semua anak berkonsentrasi penuh. Malfoy disampingku sibuk membuka-buka buku Pembuatan Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut-nya dengan penuh semangat. Tak bisa lebih jelas lagi bahwa Malfoy menginginkan hari penuh keberuntungan itu.

Aku menoleh melihat Harry yang buru-buru membungkuk melihat buku lusuh yang dipinjamkan Slughorn kepadanya. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada buku itu, dan bagaimana Harry akan mengalami keberuntungan karenanya tanpa tahu siapa pemilik dari buku itu.

Semua anak terus-menerus mengerling melihat apa yang dilakukan temannya yang lain Dalam waktu sepuluh menit, seluruh ruangan dipenuhi uap kebiruan. Dan ramuanku ? aku tidak yakin. Aku ingat half blood prince alias snape menyuruh mengkrepek kacang sopophorus dengan bagian datar belati perak sehingga cairannya lebih banyak.

"Sir, saya rasa Anda mengenal kakek saya, Abraxas Malfoy?" aku mendongak. Slughorn baru saja melewati meja kami dan kurasa Malfoy sungguh tolol,

"Ya," kata Slughorn, tanpa memandang Malfoy, "aku ikut prihatin mendengar dia sudah meninggal, meskipun tentu saja itu tidak mengejutkan, cacar naga pada usianya ..." Slughorn berjalan menjauh.

"Sia-sia." aku bergumam kecil. Aku bisa merasakan malfoy mendengar sindiranku namun memilih diam dan bekerja.

Aku mengikuti instruksi dalam buku ramuan dan tidak memedulikan ramuanku yang terlihat agak menjijikan. Aku menengok ke kuali Harry dan senang karna Ramuan Harry sempurnah.

"Dan waktunya ... habis!" seru Slughorn. "Tolong semua berhenti mengaduk!"

Slughorn bergerak pelan di antara meja-meja, mengintip ke dalam kuali. Dia melihat ke dalam kualiku dan tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepala, tentusaja ramuanku tak layak pakai. Professor Slughorn terus berjalan.

Akhirnya dia tiba di meja Harry and the geng. Dia tersenyum menyesal kepada Ron. Dia melewati begitu saja cairan Ernie. Ramuan Hermione diberinya anggukan setuju. Kemudian dia melihat ramuan Harry dan ekspresi kegembiraan dan tak percaya mewarnai wajahnya.

"Jelas inilah pemenangnya!" serunya ke kelasnya.

"Luar biasa, luar biasa, Harry! Astaga, jelas sekali kau mewarisi bakat ibumu, dia pintar sekali membuat Ramuan. Lily hebat sekali! Ini dia, kalau begitu, ini dia sebotol Felix Felicis, seperti yang ku janjikan, dan gunakan ini sebaik-baiknya!"

Aku melihat Harry menyelipkan botol kecil mungil berisi cairan keemasan ke saku dalamnya, aku tersenyum senang, tapi aku tahu dia sangat menyesal pada Ron dan Hermione.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" aku mendengar Hermione berbisik kepada Harry ketika berjalan dibelakang mereka meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah itu.

"Beruntung saja, kukira," kata Harry, aku tahu dia berkata begitu karena Malfoy berada dalam jarak-dengar.

Aku berjalan pelan karna sudah mengingat jalan menuju asrama. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang kedengaran angkuh berbicara dengan nada mencemoh dan aku tahu itu suara Malfoy yang sedang mengawasiku dari belakang,

"Para pencinta Potter itu orang-orang menyedihkan."

Aku berbalik, dan segera tahu mengapa Malfoy mengajakku bicara, koridor ini sepi.

"Mengajakku berbicara pureblood?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu apa yang akan kambing tua itu lakukan?"

"Belajalah untuk tahu sopan santun pada gurumu Malfoy, dan aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Kau tahu bahwa Slughorn akan menghadiakan ramuan keberuntungan, dan kau tahu bahwa kita akan disuruh membuat ramuan tegukan hidup bagai mati"

"Hanya tahu saja." aku mengangkat bahu.

Malfoy menaikan alis dan berbalik untuk pergi, tapi sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan langkahnya aku sudah bertanya, tindakan yang akan aku sesali nanti karena ini sama saja mencari gara-gara,

"kenapa kau bangga menjadi anggota Death Eters? Bukankah itu hanya membuatmu menjadi budak Voldemort?"

Dia membeku seketika. Butuh waktu lima detik baginya untuk berbalik dan memandangku dengan pancaran amarah dan kepanikan 8yang terlihat jelas di dalam matanya. Awalnya kami berdua hanya saling bertatapan tetapi kemudian sepersekian detik Malfoy menarik tongkat dari saku jubahnya dan menyerangku,

"Stupefy!" teriak Malfoy.

Aku yang tidak siap hanya memberikan gerakan refleks melindungi wajahku dari kilat merah yang menyambar tubuhku, tapi suatu warnah keperakan muncul saat mantra bius Malfoy bersentuhan dengan tubuhku. Dan mantra itu lenyap. Aku tak terhempas ataupun pingsan seperti seharusnya, tapi tubuhku berdiri dengan shock dan bingung.

Reaksi Malfoy lebih parah lagi, dia melancarkan kutukan bertubi-tubi padaku, tapi aku tetap tegak dan hanya menutup mata dari kilatan mantra yg memantul di koridor kosong ini. Merasakan sensasi kebas saat mantra bertemu dengan kulitku, tapi tetap saja tubuhku masih utuh dan baik aku maupun Malfoy baru saja menyadari bahwa sihir tak mempan pada tubuhku. Dan Malfoy yang baru menyadarinya segera menghentikan aksi sia-sianya itu dengan terengah-engah.

"Puas? Apa emosimu telah terlampiaskan?" tanyaku yang agak terguncang karena serangan tak terduga darinya.

Dia tidak menghiraukanku tapi malah berjalan mendekat dan berhenti di depan wajahku. "Siapa kau?"

"Namaku Antaresa Cavanaugh." Jawabku.

"Apa peduliku dengan namamu?"

"Tadi kau bertanya Malfoy." kami mulai berbicara dengan suasana yang berubah normal lagi.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu Malfoy, aku sendiri bingung dengan semua yang sedang terjadi padaku saat ini"

"Memangnya apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini?"

"Hahahahah.." aku tertawa dan dia menatapku aneh, terlihat sedikit kesal, "Apa pedulimu pada mudblood ini Mr. Pureblood ? itu urusanku."

Malfoy menyeringai.

"Heh.. kau Mudblood paling rendah hati dan tahu diri yang pernah kutemui, menyadari kasta rendahanmu itu bagus."

"Tentu saja, karna orang yang membeda-bedakan teman berdasarkan kasta sosial itu hina." aku tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku tidak ingin berteman denganmu."

"Loh.. memangnya yang mengajakmu berteman siapa?" aku mengangkat satu alis dengan ekspresi mengejek .

Ini aneh, apa dia benar-benar Draco Malfoy? Lalu kenapa dia tidak menghinaku lebih jauh lagi?

"Masih ada pertanyaan yang belum kau jawab, bagaimana kau tahu ?"

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya tahu. Jangan pernah bertanya kenapa lagi, oke?" aku sudah ingin beranjak tapi dia sepertinya masih penasaran, ada apa dengan Draco Malfoy ini? Kenapa dia tidak bersikap sok Arogan di depanku?

"Apa lagi yang kau ketahui kalau begitu, mudblood cerewet?"

Untuk kedua kalinya mulutku melakukan kesalahan, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengejek tapi malah berakhir dengan aku yang sial,

"aku tahu kau pelahap maut -sepasang mata kelabu terbakar menatapku- aku tahu tugasmu untuk membunuh Dumble…"

Aku begitu tidak siap dan kaget saat kedua tangan Malfoy tiba-tiba saja sudah mencekik leherku erat bahkan sebelum kalimatku selesai. Aku terdorong ke dinding batu dan kesulitan bernafas. Mataku mulai berkabut oleh air mata.

Aku ingin menendangnya menjauh, tapi sialnya jarak kami begitu rapat dan tubuhku lemas akibat kekurangan oksigen, sehingga aku hanya bisa menendang-nendang tulang keringnya dengan pelan, sama sekali tak berpengaruh karena Malfoy seperti kerasukan setan. _aku pasti akan mati, sebentar lagi aku pasti mati._ Aku mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangannya, leherku sakit, dan tak terasa air mataku mulai mengalir.

Tiba-tiba aku terjatuh terduduk di lantai. Aku mendongak dengan wajah berlinang air mata, disana mata kelabu itu sedang menatapku. Kami bertatapan.

Aku masih berusaha menarik nafas dengan perlahan, mengisi paru-paruku dengan udara kering di koridor kosong ini, bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa dia melepaskaku? Itu pertama kalinya aku dicekik dan hampir kehabisan nafas, Kupikir dia ingin membunuhku.

Berbagai macam pikiran masih memenuhi kepalaku dan aku mengutuki diriku sendiri yang menangis di depan musuh, ketika aku sadar, sepasang atensi itu mengandung banyak emosi yang terlihat jelas. Dia ketakutan, matanya menunjukan itu, seperti mataku yang menunjukan penyesalan. Tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku, agak kasar, tapi dia membantuku berdiri,

"Maaf, maafkan aku…" air mata bodoh ini belum berhenti juga, dan kenapa aku minta maaf? Dia yang mencekikku jadi kenapa aku yang minta maaf? Kenapa mulutku berbicara tanpa persetujuan otakku?

"Berhenti menangis." dia bicara dengan suara yang menyerupai bentakan.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sifatnya yang pengecut seperti yang ku kenal, tapi Draco Malfoy yang amat tak bertanggung jawab itu sedang memeriksa bekas cekikannya di leherku. dia menarikku berjalan dengan tergesah-gesah entah kemana. Dan aku dengan bodohnya mengikuti dengan patuh, kami melewati koridor dan beberapa tangga pualam dalam diam.

Ternyata Malfoy membawaku ke madam Pomfrey, hanya sekali lambaian tongkat sihir dan mantra sederhana yang entah apa, Madam Pomfrey menghilangkan jejak biru di leherku dan tenggorokanku juga menjadi lebih baik. Meskipun menatap kami dengan curiga, keuntungan kami adalah bahwa madam Pomfrey tak pernah banyak bertanya.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera kembali ke aula dan menikmati makan malam." kata Madam Pomfrey, sambil melirik Malfoy yang menatap pintu sejak kami datang dengan tatapan kosong.

Aku berpamitan dan kami keluar dari Hospital Wing secepat yang kami bisa. Malfoy sudah berjalan meninggalkanku di depan pintu rumah sakit saat aku sadar, aku tidak tahu arah menuju menara Gryffindor. Aku ingin memintanya mengantarku, tapi aku sudah cukup membuat masalah denganya hari ini.

Aku masih berdiri kebingungan di depan rumah sakit, tiba-tiba Malfoy berbalik dan memandangku. Aku pura-pura tertarik pada pola ukiran di pintu rumah sakit, tapi sebenarnya aku sedang berjuang keras agar tidak mempermalukan diriku di depan Malfoy lebih jauh lagi.

Bunyi langkah kaki yang mendekat membuatku tahu, entah untuk urusan apa dia sedang berjalan ke arahku. Aku mengabaikannya dengan pura-pura menyentu pola melingkar di pintu kayu rumah sakit, tapi malfoy menyentak tanganku dan menarikku berjalan dengan cepat.

"Hei.. apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan tanganku!" aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya tapi itu hanya membuatku kesulitan menyesuaikan langkah kaki jangkungnya.

"Teruslah bersikap keras kepala dan aku akan meninggalkanmu di koridor sepi ini."

"Aku bisa berjala sendiri tanpa perlu kau tarik-tarik Malfoy." aku membuat banyak penekanan dalam tiap kata-kataku.

Dia melepaskan tanganku ,"jangan ikuti aku, dan kau akan tersesat di kastil ini tanpa makan malam"

Sial! Saat dia menyebut makan malam, perutku langsung berbunyi, dan aku berani bersumpah melihat sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke atas, bukan seringai seperti biasanya, tapi ekspresi menahan senyum.

"Aku memang ingin ke aula Malfoy, jadi kita searah, itu bukan berarti aku mengikutimu." aku berusaha melotot padanya, tapi kelihatannya tidak berhasil.

"Jangan melotot, kau kelihatan jelek saat melotot Mudblood."

"Tenggelamlah di danau hitam Malfoy." aku menabrak punggungnya dengan sengaja dan berjalan, tapi Malfoy menahan bahuku dan memutar tubuhku ke arah kiri, lalu berjalan meninggalkanku yang tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikutinya atau aku akan tersesat dan berkeliaran di koridor-koridor tanpa makan malam.

"Kalau aku tenggelam, maka kau akan tersesat."

Walau Malfoy kelihatan sedang menahan tawa, tapi aku tahu, dia sedang berfikir, bagaimana bisa seorang murid Hogwarts menghabiskan waktu enam tahun di sini tanpa mengingat jalan.

"Menjauh dariku Mudblood, aku tidak ingin terlihat sedang bersamamu." Ucap Malfoy tiba-tiba pada ku saat kami mendekati aula.

 _Huh…. Apa-apaan ini? Harusnya aku yang malu berjalan bersamanya._

Aku berjalan mendahuluinya dan langsung menuju meja Gryffindor. Makanan di Hogwarts memang enak-enak, jadi aku bisa makan dengan lahap dan melupakan insiden yang melibatkan leherku tadi. Aku juga hanya perlu mengikuti arus anak-anak yang kembali ke asrama dan memanjat lubang lukisan.

Di pojok ruang rekreasi, aku melihat the Golden Trio sedang duduk di sofa bersama Ginny. Kelihatannya mereka sedang berdebat tentang sesuatu. Aku tahu, mereka sedang mempermasalahkan buku ramuan Harry, tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi dan bergabung bersama mereka. Saat ini yang kuinginkan hanyalah berbaring, tidak tidur, tapi hanya berbaring dan berfikir. Aku berjalan menghampiri mereka dan langsung memotong pembicaraan.

"Hai, kalian." Harry langsung terlihat lega, seakan-akan aku telah membantunya menghindari masalah. yang lain tampak terganggu dengan kehadiranku, sedangkan Ginny hanya menatapku bingung. Aku memandang Harry dan mulai menyampaikan maksudku,

"Rencana menemui professor Dumbledore malam ini ditunda saja yah? Aku butuh tidur."

"Lagi pula kami tidak pernah bilang iya." Ron menjawab dengan menguap.

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam." aku langsung naik ke kamar anak-anak perempuan tanpa satu dua tiga lagi, kenapa mereka waspada padaku sih? Aku harus secepatnya bertemu professor Dumbledore.

FLASHBACK OFF

Cahaya yang berasal dari tongkat Hermione telah padam, meninggalkan hanya bunyi tarikan nafas yang dalam dari ranjang Parvati di sampingku. Semua orang telah terlelap, dan dan kelopak mataku juga telah memberat ingin tertutup. Aku harus tidur. Jika besok saat aku terbangun aku berada di kamar kecilku, maka ini hanya lucid dream. Tapi jika aku masih terbangun dan mendapati diriku berada di kamar bundar ini, maka aku harus segera mencari jalan untuk pulang. Berada di dunia fiksi dalam buku yang kau baca memang menakjubkan, tapi juga menakutkan.

Perlahan-lahan aku mulai memasuki alam mimpi, namun beberapa saat ketika aku masih memiliki ambang kesadaran, sebentuk wajah dengan dua iris kelabu muncul dalam benakku. Malfoy.

* * *

*TBC*

* * *

A/N : Masih belajar menulis fanfiction sih, jadi mungkin tulisannya gaje, aneh, atau kyk gmna gitu. Ini fanfic pertamaku. Cerita ini sudah aku tulis sejak tahun 2014 kemarin, tapi karena aku gak pandai menulis dan malas banget menulis aku gak pernah melanjutkannya. Aku juga gak percaya diri untuk mempublishnya di sini.

BTW beberapa adegan dan percakapan dalam fic ini yang diambil dari Novel Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince :D Hmm… semoga ada yang berkenan membacanya, kritik dan saran diperlukan ^^ _Selamat membaca !_


	2. Chapter 2

Aku duduk di sudut ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, berpura-pura sedang mengerjakan esai tentang "Prinsip-Prinsip Pemunculan-Kembali", tapi sebenarnya pikiranku sedang melayang memikirkan satu minggu yang telah aku lalui di Hogwarts.

Setelah mengantarku ke aula malam itu, aku dan Malfoy tidak pernah bicara lagi. Kami berdua masih berpasangan dalam pelajaran ramuan Slughorn, tapi kami selalu bekerja dalam diam. Dan sebenarnya Malfoy hampir tidak terlihat dimanapun. Dia sering membolos kelas, dan tidak ada di aula saat jam makan.

Semua yang terjadi padaku dalam minggu ini sangat aneh. Setelah hari pertama yang penuh banyak kejutan itu, aku mendapati diriku terbangun keesokan harinya masih di ranjang berkelambu milik anak-anak perempuan Gryffindor. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa yang terjadi kemarin hanyalah mimpi.

Harry, Hermione dan Ron masih belum bisa mempercayaiku, meskipun begitu mereka mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiranku di sekitar mereka, mungkin mereka merasa terganggu saat aku tiba-tiba menimbrung dalam percakapan mereka, tapi mereka terlihat tidak keberatan. Aku mulai mengenali banyak wajah dan nama.

Belakangan ini Harry menjadi murid emas Slughorn, dan hal itu membuat baik Hermione maupun Ron menjadi agak kesal. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk berbaur dan tidak mencolok. Lagi pula pelajarannya memang semakin sulit, bahkan kami diharapkan mulai menggunakan mantra non verbal tidak hanya di pelajaran Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam tapi juga di pelajaran mantra dan transfigurasi, beruntungnya hingga kini aku tidak pernah kesulitan merapal mantra maupun bereksperimen dengan tongkatku.

Meskipun begitu, tubuhku tidak mempan terhadap mantra yang ditujukan untuk menyerangku, pengalaman dengan Malfoy membuktikan hal itu. Dan dari semua keanehan yang kualami, yang paling aneh adalah mataku selalu melirik meja Slytherin setiap kali aku memasuki aula besar, dan aku selalu menahan dorongan untuk masuk ke dalam ruang kebutuhan setiap kali melewati permadani dinding besar yang melukiskan usaha tolol Barnabas si Bodoh untuk melatih para troll menari balet.

Aku menatap ke seberang ruangan dan melihat Harry, Ron dan Hermione sedang berdebat tentang sesuatu, kendatipun tak bisa kudengar, aku tahu mereka sedang memdebatkan siapa si pangeran berdarah-campuran. Tiba-tiba Harry melirik arlojinya dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Ron dan Hermione. Hermione tampak kaget, dan mereka bertiga menoleh untuk memandangku. Mengerti arti dari tatapan mereka, aku segera memasukan berang-barangku ke dalam tas dan menyampirkan tas di bahu, dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana ruangan professor Dumbledore." aku berkata pada mereka, kami memang telah membuat mereka berjanji untuk sama-sama menemui Dumbledore.

"Kami tahu." Ron berujar bangga, "Dumbledore hanya meminta Harry untuk menemuinya, apakah ini tidak akan mengganggu jika kita ikut ?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu pada kalian, dan Dumbledore harus tahu."

"Oke, jadi bisakah kita pergi sekarang?" Hermione kelihatan masih kesal.

Kami menyusuri koridor-koridor kosong, namun buru-buru melangkah ke belakang patung ketika Profesor Trelawney tiba-tiba muncul dari tikungan, bergumam sendiri seraya mengocok satu pak kartu-lusuh, dan membacanya sambil berjalan.

"Dua sekop, konflik," gumamnya, ketika dia melewati tempat kami berdesak-desakan meringkuk, tersembunyi.

"Tujuh sekop, pertanda buruk. sepuluh sekop, kekerasan. Pangeran sekop, seorang pemuda berkulit gelap, kemungkinan bermasalah, tidak menyukai si penanya" Dia mendadak berhenti, tepat di sisi lain patung kami.

"Yah, itu tak mungkin benar," katanya, kesal, dan kami mendengarnya mengocok lagi kartunya. Kami menunggu sampai dia yakin Profesor Trelawney sudah pergi, kemudian kami berjalan dan bergegas lagi ,

"Apa yang dia lakukan dengan kartu-kartu itu? meramal?" Aku bertanya,

"Entahlah, itu semua hanya omong kosong yang tak bermanfaat" Hermione menjawab dengan agak mencela.

"Kau tidak akan mengatakan mata batin professor Trelawney hanya omong kosong lagi jika kau tahu apa yang kuketahui."

"Kelihatannya kau juga punya mata batin" Ron nyengir,

"Yang benar saja… memangnya aku kelihatan seperti peramal?" aku ikut-ikutan nyengir.

"Memangnya apa yang kau ketahui?" Hermione dan Harry bertanya berbarengan. Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada Harry, dan tersenyum kecil.

"Sesuatu tentang ramalan."

Harry tampak terganggu dengan ucapanku tadi, aku punya firasat bahwa dia mengerti kata-kataku. Harry kan tidak menceritakan Ramalan versi aslinya pada Ron dan Hermione.

Kami tiba di lantai tujuh, di depan dinding berdiri gargoyle penjaga. "Soda Asam," kata Harry.

Si gargoyle melompat ke samping, dinding di belakangnya menggeser terbuka, dan tampaklah sebuah tangga batu spiral yang berputar. Kami berdesak-desakan melangkah ke tangga batu itu, sehingga kami dibawa dalam putaran-putaran ke pintu kantor. Harry mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk," kata suara Dumbledore.

"Selamat malam, Sir," kata Harry, memasuki kantor Kepala Sekolah, diikuti dengan kami yang tampak salah tingkah.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat kantor Dumbledore secara langsung. Agak berbeda dengan yang kulihat di film. Ruangan itu besar dan bundar. Sejumlah peralatan perak yang aneh tergeletak di atas meja-meja berkaki panjang dan kurus, mendesing dan mengeluarkan gumpalan-gumpalan kecil asap. Dindingnya dipenuhi lukisan para mantan kepala sekolah, semuanya tertidur dalam pigura masing masing.

Di atas rak di belakang meja tergeletak sebuah topi sihir kumal bertambal yang kukenali sebagai topi seleksi. Kotak kaca di sebelah topi itu berisi pedang perak megah yang bertatahkan batu mirah sampai ke pangkal pegangannya, pedang Godric Gryffindor, aku membatin dalam hati. Burung phoenix Dumbledore, Fawkes, bertengger di tempat hinggapnya di balik pintu. Aku tersenyum pada si Phoenix yang sedang sibuk mengawasi kami dengan tertarik.

"Ah, selamat malam, Harry," sambut Dumbledore, tersenyum.

"Aku tak menyangka kau membawa teman, Harry." ucapnya, sambil memandang melewati bahu Harry, ke arah kami.

"Seseorang ingin berbicara dengan anda Profesor, dan dia meminta kami untuk ikut." Ron yang menjawab, agak canggung.

Kini tatapan Dumbledore beralih padaku, dan tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi sangat gugup "Er- ehm.. saya harus menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting pada kalian, dan saya butuh anda untuk mendengarkan."

"Ah.. kalu begitu, silahkan duduk Miss..."

"Cavanaugh Sir, Antaresa Cavanaugh."

Professor Dumbledore mempersilahkan kami menduduki tiga kursi yang baru saja dimunculkan dari udara kosong.

Tatapan semua orang tertuju padaku, dan aku menarik nafas untuk menghilangkan kegugupan, aku memandang lurus pada mata Dumbledore dan berkata "Sebenarnya… aku bukan penyihir, aku bukan murid Hogwarts."

"Apa?" Hermione, Harry, dan Ron bertanya secara bersamaan.

"Satu minggu yang lalu aku terbangun, dan mendapati diriku berada di kamar anak-anak perempuan Gryffindor…"

"Maksudmu kau ini muggle? Aku masih tidak mengerti. Kau bisa menyihir, kau menggunakan tongkat sihir di setiap kelas." Harry memotong ucapanku.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Dan itu bukan tongkatku, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menyihir, tapi tongkat itu muncul begitu saja di kantong jubahku di kelas pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam saat aku sedang membutuhkan…" aku mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku jubahku dan meletakannya di atas meja,

"... ini. Ada pesan ini di samping tongkat itu."

The Golden trio membaca tulisan pada carik kertas itu secara bergiliran. Aku memandang Dumbledore dan dia sedang membaca pesan itu. sejauh ini dia tak berkomentar apapun. Dumbledore menurunkan kertas pesan itu dari bawah kacamata bulan separohnya dan bertanya,

"Lalu siapa kau ini, Miss..?"

"Aku adalah penggemar novel Harry Potter"

Harry mengerjap "Novel? Maksudmu ada novel muggle yang diberi judul dengan namaku?"

"Benar, saat ini aku sedang berada di dalam dunia fiksi, tersesat di dalam novel yang kubaca, kurasa. Seri ke enam, tahun ke enam mu di Hogwarts. Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince."

Keempat orang yang seruangan denganku itu terdiam, mencerna kata-kataku. Dumbledore menatapku tajam, penuh selidik. Hermione yang pertama pulih diantara the golden trio.

"Maksudmu kami hanyalah tokoh fiksi? Kau bercanda ya!"

"Karena kupikir kalian akan menganggapku gila makanya aku ingin berbicara dengan professor Dumbledore juga." aku menoleh padanya.

"Bagaimana menurut anda? Saya tahu semua rahasia, saya tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan dan yang telah terjadi di masa lalu kalian. Awalnya saya merasa takjub dan saya pikir ini mungkin hanyalah mimpi, lucid dream. Tapi sudah satu minggu saya disini, saya mulai takut. Bagaimana cara saya untuk pulang?"

"Bagaimana kami bisa percaya padamu? Mungkin kau hanya ingin menipu kami." Kali ini Ron yang bicara.

"Harry, saat kau melihat kedalam cermin Tarsah kau melihat seluruh anggota keluargamu kan? Ibumu, Lily menangis dan tersenyum pada saat yang bersamaan, dia melambai padamu. sedangkan ayahmu, James memelukmu kan Harry?"

Aku menoleh pada Ron, "kau Ronald Bilius Weasley, kau melihat dirimu menjadi ketua murid, kau melihat dirimu menjadi kapten Quidditch, kau memegang piala asrama dan juga piala Quidditch. Apa aku benar Ron?"

"K-kau.. Bagaimana mungkin?" Ron tampak terkejut, tapi juga berpaling pada Hermione,

"Tidak perlu. Kau tidak perlu mengucapkan rahasia apapun untuk meyakinkanku" Hermione berusaha bersikap cool, tapi aku tidak peduli,

"Bukan rahasia kok, Cuma ingin bilang bahwa kau membakar jubah professor Snape pada pertandingan Quidditch pertama Harry. Dan kau tidak suka terbang." Dia mendelik padaku.

"Aku juga tahu semua rencana anda professor. Dan aku sangat sedih atas apa yang akan terjadi nanti.." ucapku tulus ".. anda boleh membaca pikiran saya menggunakan Legilimency."

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu melakukan itu, cukup katakana padaku sesuatu yang akan membuatku terkejut." ucap Dumbledore sambil tersenyum dengan penuh perhitungan.

"Emm.. bagaimana kalau .. Relikui Kematian. Tongkat –mataku melirik tongkat di lipatan jubahnya, Batu –mataku melirik tangannya yang menghitam dan bersisik, Jubah – aku menatap Harry."

Dumbledore tak berekspresi, tapi aku tahu dia mengerti pesan tersirat yang kutunjukan dalam setiap lirikan mataku saat mengucapkan tongkat, batu dan jubah. Tongkat Elder yang sekarang miliknya, batu kebangkitan pada cincin Gaunt yang membuat tangan Dumbledore mati, dan jubah gaib milik Harry. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione tampak tidak memahami kata-kataku.

"Relikui kematian? Apa itu." Harry bertanya.

"Belum saatnya kau untuk tahu akan hal itu Harry, dan Miss Cavanaugh aku percaya padamu." ujar Dumbledore.

"Anda percaya? Anda percaya bahwa kita hanyalah tokoh fiksi dan dia nyata?" Hermione bertanya dengan raut wajah yang skeptis.

"Aku percaya dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya Miss Granger, tapi aku percaya dengan keyakinan berbeda."

"Maksud anda?"

"Ini dunia sihir, dan apapun bisa saja terjadi kan Miss Granger?"

Huh.. aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku sendiri juga pusing, memangnya hanya aku yang bingung dengan dunia yang entah hanya fiksi atau nyata ini.

"Dengar, aku juga tidak tahu dan sangat bingung dengan semua ini. Kalian pikir bagaimana terkejutnya aku saat aku terbangun dan ternyata tadaaaa… aku di Hogwarts dan tidak ada yang curiga bahwa aku bukan murid Hogwarts? aku sendiri juga tidak bisa percaya. Tapi inilah yang terjadi, aku harus pulang ke rumahku. Ke dunia ku"

"Jadi kau bisa memberitahukan pada kami apapun?" Harry bertanya dengan agak antusias.

"bisa." aku menjawab spontan.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengizinkan kau melakukan itu Miss. Harry jalani saja hari ini dengan melakukan yang terbaik. Masa depan yang terbaca dengan jelas hanya akan menjadi mimpi buruk dan membuat hidup menjadi tidak tenang. Katakana hal yang perlu kau katakana nona,"

Keempat orang dalam ruang ini menunggu dan aku putuskan aku akan jabarkan garis besarnya. "Akan ada beberapa hal buruk yang terjadi. Kehilangan, perjuangan, tapi padah akhirnya kalian akan berhasil. Kalian akan menang. Voldemort dapat di kalahkan, dan rencana anda akan berjalan dengan lancar sampai akhir professor, tetapi memang akan mengalami beberapa kendala dan kelemahan. Tidaklah mudah untuk Harry"

"sebenarnya aku punya firasat bahwa aku tidak boleh mengubah jalan ceritanya, sejauh ini aku tidak banyak ikut campur, tapi aku berjanji akan membantu"

Dumbledore tersenyum "terima kasih Miss Cavanaugh, tapi Harry dan saya harus melakukan sesuatu. Kalian bertiga harus langsung kembali ke menara Gryffindor. Selamat malam"

Aku, Ron dan Hermione memanjat lubang lukisan Nyonya Gemuk dan langsung menghempaskan diri di sofa ruang rekreasi. Aku memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas berat, rasa kantuk menyerangku seketika.

"Apa yang akan Harry dan professor Dumbledore lakukan malam ini?" Ron bertanya. Aku segera membuka mata dan menatapnya,

"Aku kan sudah pernah bilang, mereka akan menjelajahi kenangan lewat pensive. Percayalah, Harry akan menceritakan semuanya pada kalian nanti. Aku ingin tidur saja, selamat malam." aku menguap dan segera menaiki tangga menuju kamar kami, Hermione menyusul di belakangku.

Dari atas ranjang, aku mengamati kamar yang telah ku tempati selama seminggu terakhir ini dalam keremangan cahaya bulan yang masuk melewati jendela kaca. Semua teman sekamar sudah tertidur, bahkan Hermione pun sudah mengeluarkan tarikan nafas berat yang teratur.

Aku segera menarik selimut menutupi kepala dan siap berlayar ke pulau mimpi.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan mereview chapter 1 :)


	3. Chapter 3

Aku menyadari bahwa tahun ke enam bagi murid Hogwarts adalah tahun yang penuh dengan kerja keras untuk belajar. bertumpuk-tumpuk PR yang harus dikerjakan dan buku yang harus dibaca menggunung. Walaupun aku tidak pernah kesulitan dengan tongkat sihir maupun rapalan mantera, tapi tetap saja menulis karangan yang panjang dalam perkamen itu benar-benar sesuatu yang WOW. Aku kan tidak terbiasa menulis di perkamen, apalagi menggunakan botol tinta dan pena bulu. Oh, ini sungguh sebuah siksaan bagi seorang Muggle yang terbiasa menggunakan alat-alat praktis di sekolah Muggle-nya seperti aku.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi meskipun dulu aku selalu ingin sekolah di Hogwarts, tapi aku menyadari satu hal selama bertahun-tahun menjadi Potterhead. Belajar sihir lebih rumit dari pada mengerjakan PR Kimia dan Fisika.

Hell, sekarang aku kena batunya kan? Lagi pula aku tidak butuh nilai bagus. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah lebih banyak waktu untuk membantu Harry. Mungkin.

Sejujurnya Aku masih belum tahu kenapa dan bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini. Aku setengah berharap semua ini hanya mimpi, tapi saat aku terbangun keesokan harinya, hal pertama yang selalu kulihat adalah kelambu berwarna merah marun yang membungkus tempat tidurku. Sejak kapan ibuku membeli kelambu? Apalagi yang warnanya merah. Tapi apapun alasan kenapa aku ada disini tidak terlalu membuatku berfikir keras. apapun itu, yang terpenting adalah 'sekarang aku ada di Hogwarts' dan siap berpetualang.

Bicara soal ibuku, aku sangat merindukan keluargaku. Seperti apa paniknya ibuku saat tau aku menghilang? Aku juga merindukan Terry, adik lelakiku yang cerewet dan merepotkan. Apa Mei mencemaskan ku? Sahabatku itu suka cari masalah, bagaimana harinya di sekolah tanpa aku ya.

Ngomong-ngomong, beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemukan sepucuk surat dari pengirim tak dikenal yang berinisial H itu lagi. Di dalam surat itu dikatakan bahwa aku harus segera membeli tongkatku paling lambat sebelum setelah kunjungan ke Hogsmade. Ya ampun…. Hogsmade! Aku akan ke Hogsmade juga? Asikkkk. Aku akan bicara dengan Dumbledore soal tongkat ini, karena aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya aku akan ke Diagon Alley. Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku mulai bisa mengobrol bersama Harry, Ron dan Hermione seakan kami teman. Oke, kadang mereka bersikap skeptis padaku, dan terkadang mereka berusaha mengorek informasi dariku. Dan aku harus selalu berhati-hati agar tidak kelepasan bicara soal apa yang kuketahui.

Seperti saat ini misalnya, aku sedang duduk bersama mereka di meja makan Gryffindor sambil menyimak obrolan mereka tentang Hagrid dan juga uji coba Quidditch.

"Tapi uji coba bisa sepanjang pagi, banyak sekali anak yang mendaftar." Kata Harry, dia terlihat agak gugup menghadapi tantangan pertamanya sebagai kapten. "Tahu deh, kenapa mendadak tim jadi ngetop banget."

"Oh, yang benar, Harry," kata Hermione, tiba-tiba tak sabar. "Bukan Quidditch yang ngetop, tapi kau! Kau belum pernah semenarik ini, dan jujur saja, kau belum pernah sekeren ini."

Ron tersedak sepotong besar ikan salmon. Aku terkikik geli dan nyengir pada Ron. Hermione melempar pandangan meremehkan sebelum kembali menoleh ke Harry.

"Semua orang sekarang tahu kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kan? Seluruh dunia sihir harus mengakui kau benar soal Voldemort telah kembali dan bahwa kau telah menghadapinya dua kali dalam dua tahun terakhir ini dan berhasil selamat. Dan sekarang mereka menyebutmu 'Sang Terpilih' nah, coba, tidak bisakah kau melihat kenapa orang terpesona olehmu?"

"Sebenarnya Hermione, Harry telah menghadapi Voldemort sebanyak empat kali jika kau menghitung tahun pertama dan kedua kalian juga. Yeah, meskipun saat itu Voldy Moldy itu belum bangkit." ujarku sambil memasukan kentang goreng ke dalam mulut. Aku bisa melihat kalau wajah Harry agak memerah, entah karena efek dari kata-kata siapa, aku atau Hermione.

"Dan kau mengalami semua siksaan dari Kementerian itu ketika mereka berusaha menuduhmu tidak stabil dan pembohong. Kau masih bisa melihat bekas-bekas tempat perempuan jahat itu memaksamu menulis dengan darahmu sendiri, tapi kau toh tetap bertahan pada ceritamu ..." Hermione menambahkan.

"Kau masih bisa melihat di mana otak itu mencengkeramku di Kementerian, lihat," kata Ron, menyingkap lengan bajunya.

Iseng, aku menyenggol lengan Harry untuk memberi kode, dan tersenyum geli.

"Dan tidak ada ruginya juga kau bertambah tinggi tiga puluh senti selama musim panas," Hermione mengakhiri penjelasannya, tidak mengindahkan Ron.

"Aku tinggi," kata Ron tak ada hubungannya.

Meskipun pura-pura tidak peduli, tapi aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku untuk tidak menunduk dan menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan hampa. Oh benar, sepertinya hanya aku anak 16 tahun yang malang karena hanya bertambah 5 senti selama dua atau tiga tahun terakhir ini. Tinggi tubuhku bahkan tidak mencapai 160 centi, menyebalkan.

Pos burung hantu tiba, meluncur masuk lewat jendela-jendela yang basah kena hujan, menciprati anak-anak dengan tetes-tetes airnya. Aku tau Harry terkejut mendapati Hedwig mendarat di depannya, membawa bungkusan persegi besar. Dia tidak menerima surat dari Lupin dan sedih karena Sirius yang biasanya mengirim surat telah tiada.

Sementara itu bungkusan yang sama mendarat di depan Ron. Pig widgeon, burung hantunya yang kecil mungil dan kelelahan, tergencet di bawahnya.

"Ha!" kata Harry, membuka bungkusannya yang ternyata berisi buku baru Pembuatan-Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut, dikirim oleh Flourish and Blotts.

"Oh, bagus," kata Hermione, senang. "Sekarang kau bisa mengembalikan buku yang banyak tulisannya itu."

Aku hanya tersenyum saat Harry menjalankan rencana penukaran bukunya yang membuat Hermione kesal.

Hermione mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat, tampak marah dan tidak setuju, tetapi perhatiannya teralih oleh burung hantu ketiga yang mendarat di depannya, membawa Daily Prophet edisi hari itu. Dia buru-buru membukanya dan membaca cepat halaman depannya.

"Ada orang yang kita kenal yang mati?" tanya Ron, dengan sengaja bicara dengan nada biasa. Dia mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama setiap kali Hermione membuka korannya.

"Tidak, tapi ada lebih banyak serangan Dementor," kata Hermione. "Dan ada yang ditangkap."

"Bagus sekali, siapa?" kata Harry. Aku tau dia mengharapkan itu Bellatrix.

"Stan Shunpike," kata Hermione.

"Apa?" Harry kaget.

"Stanley Shunpike, kondektur kendaraan penyihir yang populer, Bus Ksatria, ditangkap karena dicurigai soal aktivitas Pelahap Maut. Mr Shunpike, 21, ditahan larut malam kemarin setelah rumahnya di Dapham digerebek ..."

"Stan Shunpike, Pelahap Maut?" kata Harry. "Mana mungkin!"

"Barangkali dia kena Kutukan Imperius," kata Ron, memberi penjelasan yang masuk akal. "Mana kita tahu."

"Kelihatannya tidak begitu," kata Hermione, yang masih membaca. "Dikatakan di sini dia ditangkap setelah didengar berbicara tentang rencana rahasia Pelahap Maut di rumah minum."

Hermione mengangkat muka dengan ekspresi bingung. "Jika kena Kutukan Imperius, dia tak akan menggosipkan rencana mereka, kan?"

"Kedengarannya dia berusaha membual dia tahu lebih banyak daripada yang sebenarnya," kata Ron "Bukankah dia yang menyatakan dia akan menjadi Menteri Sihir waktu dia berusaha ngobrol dengan Veela-Veela itu?"

"Yeah, dia orangnya," kata Harry. "Aku tak tahu permainan apa yang mereka mainkan, menganggap serius omongan Stan."

"Mereka barangkali ingin kelihatan seakan mereka melakukan sesuatu," kata Hermione, mengernyit. "Orang-orang ketakutan kau tahu orangtua si kembar Patil menginginkan mereka pulang? Dan Eloise Midgeon sudah ditarik dari sekolah. Ayahnya menjemputnya semalam."

"Apa!" kata Ron, terbelalak memandang Hermione. "Tapi Hogwarts lebih aman daripada rumah mereka, mestinya begitu, kan! Di sini kita punya Auror dan sihir-sihir perlindungan ekstra itu, dan kita punya Dumbledore!"

"Kurasa dia tidak selalu ada di sini," kata Hermione, sangat pelan, mengerling meja guru dari atas Prophetnya. "Tidakkah kau perhatikan? Kursinya kosong sama seringnya dengan kursi Hagrid seminggu terakhir ini."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh lupa apa yang terjadi dengan Stan. Tapi sepertinya itu salah satu rencana mereka" ucapku dengan tidak yakin.

"Kukira dia meninggalkan sekolah untuk melakukan sesuatu bersama Orde," kata Hermione dengan suara pelan. "Maksudku ... segalanya kelihatan serius, kan?"

Harry, Ron, dan aku hanya diam tak menjawab.

Aku mengikuti mereka untuk meninggalkan meja Gryffindor lima menit kemudian untuk pergi ke lapangan Quidditch. Sebenarnya menurutku ada beberapa mata yang menatapku ingin tahu setiap kali aku bersama the golden trio. Sepretinya mereka bertanya-tanya siapa aku dan kenapa aku kelihatan akrab dengan mereka, aku tak ambil pusing soal itu.

Saat kami melewati Parvati dan Lavender yang sedang duduk berbisik-bisik dengan tampang sedih, Parvati tiba-tiba menyenggol Lavender, yang menoleh dan memberi Ron senyum lebar. Ron mengerjap bingung, kemudian membalas senyumnya dengan ragu-ragu.

Aku menoleh pada Harry yang juga memperhatikan melalui tatapan dan kami berdua harus berusaha menahan keinginan untuk tertawa. Namun Hermione menjadi dingin dan tidak ramah sepanjang perjalanan menuju stadion. Aku mengikuti Hermione yang langsung pergi mencari tempat duduk di tribune, tanpa mengucapkan "semoga sukses" kepada Ron. Aku mengekor di belakangnya.

Separo dari Asrama Gryffindor tampaknya muncul, dari anak-anak kelas satu yang dengan gugup mencengkeram sapu-sapu tua sekolah yang sudah parah, sampai anak-anak kelas tujuh yang menjulang di atas peserta lainnya, seakan mengancam yang lain. Aku bisa melihat Cormac Mclaggen menjabat tangan Harry.

Harry kelihatannya kewalahan menghadapi kurang lebih lima grup yang terdiri dari sebagian kecil anak-anak serius, dan kebanyakan terdiri dari cewek-cewek bodoh yang bertingkah konyol. Rasanya aku ingin meng-cruciatus mereka. Meskipun begitu, aku sangat takjub saat mereka menaiki sapu terbang.

Aku sedang menonton Harry yang kelihatannya akan siap meledak karena pusing mengatur grup di lapangan yang isinya hanya anak-anak yang hanya mencari perhatiannya saja ketika aku merasakan sesuatu yang berwarna cokelat tua dan berbulu hinggap di bangku sampingku. Burung hantu yang tampak gagah itu menjatuhkan secarik perkamen di pangkuanku dan aku segera membuka lipatannya untuk membaca.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hermione yang ternyata sedang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lapangan.

"Hanya surat dari professor Dumbledore, aku kan harus membeli tongkatku," Kataku sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kau kan bisa memesan tongkat lewat pos burung hantu pada Mr. Ollivander, kenapa harus ke Diagon Alley segala?"

"Aku juga ingin merasakan perasaan dipilih oleh tongkat seperti yang kalian rasakan saat mengunjungi toko Mr. Ollivander, lagi pula Dumbledore setuju. Dia akan menyiapkan Portkey untukku."

Hermione kembali menoleh ke lapangan dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kurasa Harry sebentar lagi akan meledak."

"Mereka konyol," kataku, yang melihat kelompok yang isinya anak-anak Hufflepuff.

"Kalau ada anak-anak lain di sini yang bukan Gryffindor," raung Harry, yang mulai benar-benar jengkel, "silakan meninggalkan lapangan sekarang juga!"

Hening sejenak, kemudian dua anak Ravendaw kecil berlari keluar lapangan, tertawa-tawa geli.

Harry berhasil mendapatkan tiga Chaser: Katie Bell kembali menjadi anggota tim setelah uji coba yang luar biasa –aku sekarang tau wajahnya, seorang anak perempuan bernama Demelza Robins yang andal mengelakkan Bludger, dan Ginny yang terbang lebih cepat daripada semua pesaingnya dan berhasil mencetak tujuh belas gol sebagai tambahan, juga anak bernama Jimmy Peakes yang kulihat tadi sempat mengenai kepala Harry dengan Bludger, dan Ritchie Coote yang tampak canggungs.

Harry melakukan uji coba Keeper yang terakhir, aku tau dia sengaja karena berharap stadion sudah lebih kosong sehingga tekanan bagi para calon pun berkurang tapi jumlah penonton malah lebih banyak daripada sebelumnya.

Aku dan Hermione menyoraki bersama penonton yang lain.

"Wajah Ron terlihat pucat agak kehijauan. Sepertinya penyakit gugupnya kumat." kataku pada Hermione yang duduk dengan cemas di sampingku.

Tak seorang pun dari lima pelamar pertama berhasil menyelamatkan lebih dari dua gol. Cormac Mclaggen berhasil menyelamatkan empat dari limapenalti. Pada penalti terakhir dia terbang ke arah yang sama sekali berlawanan, membuat penonton tertawa dan mengejeknya.

Aku melirik Hermione di sampingku dan berbisik "Itu tindakan yang benar."

"Apa maksud mu?" Tanya Hermione, dia berusaha kelihatan tidak gugup.

"Mantra confundus." Aku mengamati reaksinya dan melanjutkan, "tidak masalah. Sejujurnya kau menyelamatkan Harry dari tingkah menyebalkan Mclaggen yang sok itu." aku nyengir, dan segera mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Sekarang giliran Ron.

"Semoga sukses!" terdengar teriakan dari arah kiri tribun. Membuat Aku dan Hermione kontan menoleh, mendapati bahwa ternyata Lavender Brown yang berteriak. Sesaat kemudian dia menyembunyikan wajah di balik tangannya.

Ron berhasil menyelamatkan lima penalti berturut-turut. Aku dan Hermione menjerit-jerit senang. Hermione langsung berlari menuruni Tribune ke arah Harry dan Ron dengan cepat.

"Kau hebat sekali, Ron!" aku mendengar Hermione berteriak.

Uji coba Quidditch berlangsung dari pagi sampai siang. Dan selama itu juga aku terkagum-kagum dan menyimak jalannya uji coba dengan senang. Rasanya seru sekali jika bisa menjadi satu di antara mereka yang terbang dengan sapu terbang.

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kastil, tidak ingin mengikuti mereka bertiga yang akan pergi menemui Hagrid. Aku berlari melewati gerimis yang mulai turun dan berharap professor Dumbledore telah kembali dari urusannya. Aku harus pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli tongkat.

* * *

Aku masuk ke dalam kastil Hogwarts dan melangkah menaiki undakan tangga pualam menuju menara Gryffindor. Setelah menukar seragam dan jubah Hogwarts milik ku dengan jubah abu-abu gelap di atas kaos maroon bergambar singa dan celana jins hitam aku segera berlari menuju ruangan Dumbledore, entah bagaimana aku bisa tiba di sana.

"Soda Asam," kataku, dan si Gargoyle menyingkir. Aku segera menaiki tangga batu spiral yang berputar ke atas seperti lift, dan langsung mengetuk pintu kantor professor Dumbledore. Pintu kantor itu terbuka dan wajah tua Dumbledore tersenyum kepadaku.

Kami berjalan mendekati Meja kerjanya dan dia menunjuk sebuah kancing baju berwarna perak besar yang tergeletah di atas meja, "Itu portkey untukmu ke Diagon Alley. Aku harus mengingatkanmu Miss Cavanaugh, bahwa kau harus kembali ke sekolah sebelum matahari tenggelam."

Aku mengangguk. Dumbledore menarik jam kantong dari saku jubahnya dan menatapku, "Aku akan ke London setelah ini, jadi kurasa aku harus memberitahumu cara menggunakannya."

"Saat aku mengaktifkan Portkey kau harus menyentuh kancing baju itu, setelah itu jangan sentuh lagi portkey-nya hingga kau akan kembali ke Hogwarts. Aku sudah mengatur supaya kau langsung muncul di dalam toko Mr. Ollivander, jadi portkeymu aman."

Aku mengangguk padanya dan dia melanjutkan, "Usahakan untuk tidak berkeliaran di Diagon Alley setelah urusanmu selesai miss Cavanaugh. Mengingat situasi saat ini, tidaklah aman untukmu yang bukan berasal dari dunia kami. Apa tongkatmu masih ada miss?"

Mendengar pertanyaanya aku langsung merogoh saku jubahku dan tidak menemukan apa-apa. Aku segera membuka tasku dan tidak menemukan apa-apa juga di sana. Padahal aku yakin tidak pernah mengeluarkan tongkatku dari kantong jubah Hogwartsku.

Aku menggeleng pada Dumbedore, "Tidak ada Professor. Kurasa tongkat itu sudah menghilang."

"Aku mulai berfikir miss Cavanaugh, bahwa siapapun yang bernama H itulah yang telah mengirimmu kesini."

"Tetapi untuk apa dia mengirim saya ke sini? Dan apa dia sudah tau saya akan membeli tongkat? Makanya tongkatnya sudah tidak ada lagi."

"Kita belum akan tau jawabannya sekarang. Nah, kurasa sudah saatnya kau berangkat sekarang. Portkeynya sudah kuaktifkan."

Aku mengangguk lagi padanya. Aku menjulurkan tanganku dan menyentuh kancing baju besar itu dengan telunjukku. Dalam sekejap aku merasakan tarikan yang sangat kuat, tubuhku serasa condong ke depan dan aku merasa tidak lagi memijak tanah. Warna-warni berpusar di depanku dan deu angin menampar-nampar telingaku. Aku kembali merasakan tarikan kedepan setelah beberapa waktu dan …

DUK!

Bahuku menghantam lantai lantai kayu beralas karpet bulukan yang membuat debu-debu berterbangan.

"Auch!" ringisku ketika aku mulai duduk. Aku mengusap kedua siku tanganku yang nyeri.

"Ekhm.."

Terdengat suara dari arah kiri tempatku duduk. Aku menoleh ke sana dan melihat seorang pria paru baya dengan sorot mata tajam dan tubuh jangkung sedang berdiri di antara rak-rak yang penuh susunan kotak-kotak berbentuk pipih dan panjang.

Aku segera bangkit berdiri, merapikan rambutku yang berantakan. Mr. Ollivander berjalan ke arahku.

"Selamat soreh," dia tersenyum, "kau pasti miss Antaresa Cavanaugh. Professor Dumbledore telah menulis padaku bahwa kau membutuhkan tongkat baru." Mr. Ollivander melirik ke arah kancing baju yang tergeletak di atas karpet berdebu miliknya.

"Bukan pendaratan yang baik kurasa, tapi kuharap kau tidak terluka" dia berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya di pojok ruang dan mengambil meteran panjang serta alat-alat pengukur yang tak kutahu namanya. Aku berjalan mengekor di belakangnya.

Setelah proses pengukuran dan kemudian pencarian tongkat yang cocok untukku, yang mana pencarian tongkat ini memakan waktu hampir setengah jam, akhirnya kami menemukan tongkat yang pas untukku. Aku sangat senang, saat pertama kali menyentuh tongkat itu perasaanku jadi hangat dan ada percikan keemasan yang meluncur dari ujung tongkatku saat aku mengayunkannya. Tongkat rosewood dengan inti bulu ekor phoenix, 24 cm, bagus dan fleksibel kata Mr. Ollivander. Mr. Ollivander meminta tujuh Galleon untuk hara tongkat itu. Aku segera mengeluarkan kantong uang dalam tas yang kuambil dari dasar koperku.

"Mr. Ollivander, saya akan pergi membeli es krim di kedai florean fortescue, bisakah saya menitipkan portkey itu disini?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk kancing baju yang masih berada di tempatnya terjatuh tadi.

"Professor Dumbledore juga sudah memintaku untuk melakukan itu ."

Aku keluar dari toko Mr. Ollivander dan langsung tercengang melihat hal-hal yang ditangkap oleh indra penglihatanku. Ada banyak orang dengang berbagai macam jubah dengan warna-warna berbeda yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan. Bentuk-bentuk bangunan dan toko-tokonya juga aneh-aneh, lebih aneh lagi apa yang di tawarkan untuk dibeli di dalam masing-masing toko itu. Aku benar-benar berada di Diagon Alley sekarang. Aku berada di pusat perbelanjaan penyihir di London. Sulit untuk di percaya.

Aku menghembuskan nafas yang sedari tadi kutahan dengan perlahan dan berkata, "Welcome in Diagon Alley." Aku mengatakannya untuk diriku sendiri, seperti Hagrid yang mengatakannya pada Harry.

Awalnya aku bingung dimana kedai es krimnya, tapi setelah menyusuri jalan utama dari depan toko Mr. Ollivander dengan perasaan was-was akhirnya aku melihat sebuah toko dengan gambar es krim lezat besar di atasnya dan ada tulisan 'florean fortescue'nya di sana.

Aku duduk di salah satu bangku yang bermandikan sinar matahari di luar toko dan segera memesan eskrim lezat berwarna cokelat dengan taburan kacang, dan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti sirop pekat hijau di atasnya. Rasanya lezat dan serasa meleleh di mulut.

Setelah menghabiskan eskrimku aku menghampiri penyihir berwajah keriput dengan rambut hitam mengkilat dan memakai jubah berwarna lembayung di tempat pemesanan. Aku memesan tiga jenis es krim berbeda yang tak kuketahui nama dan rasanya, itu adalah jenis es krim yang tidak akan mencair dalam waktu tiga jam jika kau belum memakannya.

Aku kembali menyusuri jalan yang tadi kulewati dan kembali ke toko Mr. Ollivander yang sedang melayani pelanggan. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Mr. Ollivander, terimakasih untuk bantuannya, saya harus pamit sekarang." Aku tersenyum sopan padanya yang sedang menarik sebuah kotak dari balik rak berdebu.

"Sama-sama nak, kuharap pendaratannya di sana tidak seburuk tadi."

"yah, semoga." Aku berkata tidak yakin. Aku harap sikutku tidak akan sesakit tadi.

Aku berjalan menghampiri portkey, berjongkok dan menyentuh portkey dengan ujung jari telunjukku. Dan sensasi yang mengocok perutku tadi terasa kembali.

* * *

BRUK

Aku terjatuh dengan posisi tiarap di samping meja Dumbledore yang kosong, hanya ada Fawkes yang tertidur. Professor Dumbledore sudah pergi ternyata. Aku menoleh ke arah jendela kaca besar dan melihat langit yang sudah berwarna jingga kemerahan. Sudah soreh rupanya.

Aku segera memungut tas dan menyampirkannya di bahu kemudiang mengambil kantong berisi es krim dan kembali ke menara Gryffindor. Aku sedang menyusuri koridor, menaiki beberapa tangga dan melewati beberapa belokan saat aku sadar bahwa ini bukan jalan menuju asrama, aku tersesat.

Aku melihat sekitar dan menyadari di koridor mana aku berada. Tepat di balik tikungan yang ada pilarnya itu ada tembok kosong tempat ruang kebutuhan berada, itu artinya aku harus menuju ke arah sana lalu menaiki beberapa anak tangga dan menyusuri koridor lain dengan ruangan kelas yang kami gunakan untuk belajar mantera kemarin , disana ada jalan lain untuk menuju asrama. Aku ingat pernah beberapa kali melewati tempat itu.

Aku melanjutkan berjalan dan sudah akan berbelok saat ada orang yang muncul dari arah yang berlawanan denganku, kami hampir bertabrakan dan langsung merem langkah masing-masing.

"Kau…" Kata Malfoy kaget.

"Malfoy." Balasku.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Malfoy.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" aku balas bertanya.

"Oke…" Malfoy hendak melanjutkan jalannya, membiarkanku yang berdiri sendiri di koridor ini, menatap punggungnya yang berbalik.

"Hey, tunggu!" aku spontan mencegahnya. Kurasa, aku tidak ingin memakan es krim sendirian. Aku dan Mei biasa memakan es krim.

"Apa?" Malfoy berhenti melangkah, bertanya dengan membelakangiku.

"Kau dari ruang kebutuhan ya?"

Mungkin ini pertanyaan yang salah untuk berbagi es krim dengan Malfoy, tubuhnya langsung menegang dan dia berbalik, "Bukan urusanmu, brengsek!" bentaknya.

"Aku hanya bertanya, tidak bermaksud apa-apa."

"Bagaimana kau tau tentang ruangan itu?"

"Hanya tau saja…" jawabku cuek. "Kau mau es krim?"

"Es krim?"

"Ini," aku mengeluarkan satu eskrim rasa alpukat dan mengulurkan kantong berisi eskrim yang lain pada Malfoy. "Untukmu. Di makan ya."

Aku menatap Mata kelabu Malfoy yang seperti manik-manik, dia tidak mengambil kantong eskrim dari tanganku tapi menatapku seakan aku Myrtle Merana yang mendapatkan tubuh padat manusianya kembali.

"Aku tidak mengerti situasi macam apa ini." Kata Malfoy, masih menatap kantong es krim yang kuulurkan padanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ini adalah situasi dimana seseorang ingin berbagi makanannya denganmu. Kau pasti punya teman kan, mestinya kau pernah berbagi kue, makanan ringan, atau jajanan dengan temanmu kan…" aku mulai tidak sabaran, kalau tidak mau dia kan bisa menolak, kenapa malah menatapku seperti aku alien sih.

Aku menarik keluar tongkat yang baru ku beli dari saku jubahku dan mengetoknya beberapa kali seraya berpura-pura menggumamkan sesuatu dengan samar. Aku mengangkat wajah untuk melihat ekspresi Malfoy yang sekarang dihiasi kerutan di keningnya, mendengus dan mengambil tangan kanan Malfoy, memaksa jari-jarinya yang panjang dan pucat menggenggam kantong eskrim dariku.

"Kalau kau buang ke tempat sampah, aku akan tahu. Itu sudah ku mantrai tadi." Aku nyengir padanya. Tentu saja aku bohong.

"Kenapa kau memberiku es krim?" tanya Malfoy bingung.

"Apa aku harus punya alasan untuk memberimu es krim? Makan saja apa susahnya sih, kalau tidak mau beri saja pada Crabbe dan Goyle, atau kau bisa memakannya berdua dengan Parkinson."

"Kau sinting… cih, mudblood aneh!"

Malfoy masih menatapku dengan pandangan aneh hingga tiba-tiba dia terkekeh kemudian menatapku dari kepala hingga ujung kaki, "Kau suka padaku ya? Lupakan saja Cavanaugh, kau lumayan, tapi aku tidak tertarik pada mudblood. Kupikir kau suka pada Potter."

Sialan! Apa aku terlihat seperti suka padanya, aku kan hanya bermaksud membagi es krim.

"Terserah apa katamu Malfoy, kau mau atau tidak? Atau kuambil saja lagi," aku hendak merebut kantong es krim dari tangannya, tidak kusangka Malfoy mengangkat kantong itu tinggi-tinggi di atas kepalanya.

"Lemon dan mangga? Huft.. seleramu benar-benar parah Cavanaugh."

Aku tersenyum sambil terkekeh, memperhatikan Malfoy yang mengeluarkan es krim rasa mangga dari dalam kantong dan memperhatikannya seolah ada racun di atasnya. Aku sendiri langsung menjilati es krim alpukatku, "Aku tidak mencampurnya dengan racun. Es krim ini hanya tahan untuk tidak meleleh selama tiga jam setelah pembelian, ini sudah hampir sejam sejak aku membelinya di florean fortescue."

Malfoy tersedak, "Kau ke florean fortescue? Bagaimana caramu pergi?"

"Kau tahu? Kau tidak seperti Draco Malfoy yang kutahu."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan dariku."

"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku mungkin tidak mengenalmu dengan baik, tapi bagiku kau tampak out of character. Dan aku ke Diagon Alley dengan bantuan professor Dumbledore. Aku membeli tongkat."

"Kenapa tongkatmu memangnya?" tanya Malfoy lagi.

"Kau banyak tanya Malfoy, makan saja es krimnya." Jawabku sambil menjilat es krim berwarna hijau susu dengan kacang-kacangan yang serasa meleleh di dalamnya. Malfoy mendengus dan lanjut memakan es krimnya.

Aku melihat keadaan kami dan tidak bisa percaya, bahwa aku sedang duduk bersila di lantai pualam sambil bersandar ke tembok dan Malfoy di sampingku yang memakan es krimnya dengan posisi berdiri dan bersandar ke dinding koridor.

"Cavanaugh…" panggil Malfoy.

Aku mendongak, "Kenapa?"

"Yang lemon ini bagaimana?"

"Kita bagi dua? Kau yang bagi Malfoy. " usulku.

"Bagaimana cara membaginya?" tanya Malfoy lagi. Aku menggeleng padanya.

"Kau saja yang makan. Aku sudah cukup. Cih, lemon."

"Kau punya masalah dengan lemon?" aku merampas es krim yang dipegang Malfoy dan langsung membuka bungkusnya.

"Baunya kan tajam."

"Ini es krim Malfoy."

"Ck, Kau membuang banyak waktuku, Cavanaugh." Malfoy menepuk-nepuk membersihkan tangannya dari sisa-sisa es krim. Aku mengambil tisu dari dalam tas.

"Kau sadar tidak? Kau mulai memanggil namaku." Kataku sambil mengulurkan selembar tisu pada Malfoy dan memberi isyarat agar dia membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu.

"Jangan besar kepala, memangnya kau suka kupanggil mudblood?"

"Iissh, kau yang besar kepala. Aku juga mau kembali ke asramaku. Sebentar lagi jam makan malam." Aku berdiri, menyampirkan tas di bahuku.

"ya sudah."

Aku hendak melangkah saat Malfoy bersuara lagi, "Hey, kau tau jalan ke asramu sendiri kan?" tanya Malfoy dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku tau, tentu saja. Sampai nanti kalau begitu."

Aku berjalan ke arah yang menuju menara Gryffindor dan tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang, kurasa Malfoy juga sudah kembali ke asramanya atau mungkin langsung menuju aula besar. Kuharap malam ini anak itu tidak menghabiskan waktunya memperbaiki lemari pelenyap. Mungkin Harry, Hermione, dan Ron sudah kembali dari tempat Hagrid, aku ingin menanyakan kabar Hagrid pada mereka.

Kuharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tetap baik-baik saja hingga aku menemukan cara untuk pulang. Semua ini mulai membuatku takut, terjebak di dunia yang berbeda dengan dunia yang kau tinggali, di tahun yang berbeda dengan tahun yang harusnya kau jalani, jauh dari keluarga dan teman.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah me-review chapter-chapter sebelumnya :) semoga chapter ini tidak begitu mengecewakan, saya sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini dan harus mencuri-curi waktu untuk melanjutkan chapter 3. kritik dan saran, apapun itu diterima... so, Review?


End file.
